Keep holding on
by angelflutest
Summary: Koenma sends Yusuke's half sister to help him on his missions. What will happen when he finds out she's not completely human?   How will the rest of the guys take it?  Why does Kurama feel protective of her? What does she think of him?  KuramaxOc
1. Chapter 1

Hello Every body!

I don't own anything Except Abby!

So don't sure me.

Hope you like the story!

Chapter 1

"What the hell do you mean Yusuke is dead?"

"Calm down Abby."

"Don't you tell me to calm down!"

*click*

With a glare I threw down my phone and telleported to Koenma's office.

"KOENMA!"

"What ever your mad about, I didn't do it."

"My brother's dead!"

"Not necessarily."

Taking a step back I glared at the toddler that was my boss.

"Come again?"

"His death was unexpected and pointless. So, I'm giving him another shot."

"not the egg thing again."

"Yes the egg."

"And if he passes?"

"Spirit Detective, like you."

"Great."

With another glare I teleported back home and prepared for practice. See, I'm a dancer. Not with any big companies. But, I do make enough for a nice healthy living. I drive an '09 HHR, live in a four bedroom two and a half bath, house.

Anyway. I guess I should tell yall about myself.

I do live in America. Yuskey is my half brother, we have the same mother. I don't have a boyfriend or anything. And, as you have probably guessed already, I'm a spirit detective. Oh! And I'm a half breed. Half human, half fox demon. My brother has no idea about the fact that I'm a demon.

I just hope his egg turns out right. So that away he'll actually come back.

That's the first chapter. I just needed something to introduce Abby and her background.

I promise the next one will be longer!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that is following the story and a big thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Here is the next chapter, if your wondering why the wording is different than it was in the show that's because I'm following the books.  
>Hope you like it!<p>

Chapter 2

"Abby?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Yusuke's alive!"

"Thank God."

*click*

With a grin I went to pull out my compact to thank Koenma when it started beeping. Signalling a call comeing in. Confussed I flipped it open to see a stressed out Koenma.

"What's up?"

"Oh, Abby, you're gonna hate me!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Someone broke into the kings vaukt!"

"Let me guess. They stole the orb, sword, and mirror?"

"YES!"

"Then why would I be mad at you?"

"Because that's your brothers first case."

"What! He has no proper trainign! It took ma a year to be ready for something like this!"

"I know, but, I have no choice. My dad will be back in a week from his business trip."

"Shit Koenma. I'll make my way over there soon."

"Please do."

With a groan, I texted my dance partner that I have to leave town for about a week.  
>Opening a portal I walked threw and ended up outside my moms apartment, to find it all burned up. So I called my mom, who told me the new address. Finally I got in the new apartment. To get glomped by my mom and to walk in on Yusuke and Botan having a conversation.<p>

"How long can a soul last once he's swallowed it?"

"A day...At most."

"All righty then!"

"Hey! Whattaya think you're gonna do?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass!"

That's when I made my presence known.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say yall are talking about Goki?"

"Abby! It'a abouttime you showed up!"

As Botan pulled me into a hug.

"Missed you too botan. Long time no see."

I laughed at her.

"Abby? What are you doing here? How do you and Botan know eachother?"  
>"It's a long story Yusuke. Besides, you can't fight in your condition."<br>"I've got no choice!"

With a sigh I tossed a ring on my right index finger to Botan.

"Might as well pas the torch."

Botan sighed and looked at Yusuke Holding up the ring.

"This will give you a surge of power, but only as a last resort. Once you use it. You'll ne down for the count. If you miss, consider it over. Even so, I don't know that it will be nearly enough...to even dent Goki's steel-hard skin."

"Guess we'll find out. Give me the compass. I've gotta go find him."

"You're weak. You'll have about 500 meters range."

"Shut up Abby."

Next thing we knew the compass went crazy.

"Holy crap! He's Close!"

"300 meters to the North!"

"There's only one place he could be! That scumbag's stalking the playground!"

Shaking my head at my brother I followed him and Botan out the door, telling my mom we would be back later  
>While we were walking to the playground I got a call from Koenma.<p>

"Abby! I need you here now!"

"What? Why?"

"Because these orges can't find anything!"

With a sigh I snapped the comunicator shut looking at Botan.

"I feel ore like a secretay than a detictive."

"What does he want you to find?"

"I guess information. I do know most of the criminals."

"good luck."

"Take care of yusuke for me."

Botan nodded as I teleported to Koenma's office. I just glard at him.

"you yank me away from my rookie brother so I can do seceritary work?"

Koenma sighed.

"I thought you would know something about Hurama and Hiei? And you can watch your brothers fight here."

"Hiei? He's not in our records. Not much is known about him, he's a loner. Kurama, he's a fox demon. Most comonly known as Yoko Kurama or king of theives. THat's all I know."

Koenma nodded, then looked at the screen and freaked out.

"Your brother deafeted Goki!"

"What?"

I turned around to see Yusuke hobbiling around town and then confronted by Kurama. Without thinking I imiediatly teleported back.

"What was that about Yusuke?"

"He wants me to meet him in three day."

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean he wants to meet you in three days?"  
>I asked as I helped Yusuke walk back to the apartment.<br>"He said he needed a favor and to give him three days then he will turn himself in."  
>I sighed as I opened the door for him and helped him set down so Botan could work on him.<p>

Of coarse Botan threw a fit:  
>"He's a criminal. It's got to be a trick. The full moon is in three days. That's when Kurama's treasure, the mirror of darkness, is at its most potent. Whoever looks in that mirror will see his or her deepest desire revealed. The mirror will then grant that desire, if something is offered in return, though we don't know what that is. I'll bet that's what Kurama aims to find out n the next three days!"<p>

I sat next to Yusuke and watched Botan explain his to Yusuke.  
>With a sigh Yusuke looked at her thoughtfully<p>

"Why did he come to me, then? I'm in no shape to stop him."

Botan looked clueless

"Ah…Good question."

"Talking to him, I got this feeling that…He's not all that evil."  
>"What? You can't mean that! His friend nearly killed you!"<br>"Look, I didn't tell you this before…But he and his "friends" were not exactly getting along. Kurama wanted out of whatever pact they had. I didn't find out why. Something coulda happened to change his mind… something important. Maybe it's just me, but what I saw in his eyes made me believe him."

That's when I spoke up.  
>"I have to agree with Yusuke. There's just something off about him. Not evil. Just off."<p>

And then our mom chimed in telling us dinner was ready and made sure Botan was staying.  
>After eating Botan joined me in my room for a bit.<p>

"I think I'm gonna train Yusuke tomorrow. He's in no shape to take on Hiei."  
>"Your gonna take him out of school?"<br>"Not like he hasn't missed before. I would rather see him flunk out than get killed."

Botan gave me a strange look.

"Why does it feel like your keeping something from me?"  
>"I'm not Botan. Nothing you don't already know."<br>"Alright, if you say so."

We both sighed as we settled down for bed.

[Three days later]

I was walking to Yusuke's school like usual to call him out of class for training when I noticed a boy waiting by the front gate. It took me about ten seconds to realize that was Kurama.  
>Hesitantly I walked up to him.<p>

"What are you doing here?"  
>The fox just gave me a passive look.<br>"And who are you?"  
>"I'm Abby. Yusuke's sister."<br>"Oh. You work for Koenma. "

"Kurama? Abby?"

That's when Yusuke came out of the school.  
>Kurama turned with a slight grin.<p>

"Yep. Today I'm to return the treasure."  
>"Eh? Oh, right. Abby why are you here?"<br>"You forgot didn't you? And I was gonna kidnap you again."

"Before I do, there's someone I'd like you to meet."  
>"Meet?"<p>

After a few tense minutes we followed Kurama until we were in front of the hospital.  
>I followed the boys until we reached a room with a woman inside.<br>That's when my phone went off.  
>Staying outside the room I answered my phone.<p>

"What do you need B?"  
>"Where are you? Steph is going crazy."<br>"I told you. I won't be back for a couple more days. Some family drama came up."  
>"But we need you here. You know the audition is next week."<br>"I know I know. We'll be ready. I promise."  
>"We better be. Oh! Is there a reason you have a star on a date in a few months? I got bored and started looking through your book. Who's Koenma?"<br>"I told you to leave that alone! And he's my boss for my other job."  
>"Oh! The one that pays you too much and makes you gone all the time?"<br>"Yes that one. Is there anything else? 'Cause I gotta go."  
>"Nope, that was all. Bye!"<p>

I sighed as I hung up the phone, as Kurama an Yusuke came out of the room and started walking to words the roof.  
>I listened as Kurama explained to Yusuke what he was, and what happened to his mother's arms.<br>I couldn't help but to get attached to Kurama. He seemed like he had a good heart.  
>As Kurama finished explaining what he was gonna do with the mirror when a strange looking man burst threw the door yelling for Shuichi to come quick.<br>We all immediately followed the man back threw the halls back to Kurama's mother's room.  
>Seeing a doctor outside we asked what was wrong.<p>

"We'll do what we can, but…her chances aren't good. The next 24 hours will tell."

Kurama made his way back to the roof. As I felt like I needed to stay with the human.  
>Using a quick spell I became invisible to humans. Walking up to the brunette woman I started using my healing techniques that I had learned over the years.<br>All of a sudden I felt a huge surge of power that knocked me out of the room and into the hall.  
>Feeling dizzy I stood up. As Kurama ran past me into the room, and Yusuke came by much slower and helped me limp home.<p>

When we finally got home I lay down on my bed and Botan concentrated on healing what wounds the Mirror of Darkness had inflicted on me for being in the way.  
>Smiling as I sat up, and looked at my smug brother.<p>

"Two down one to go little brother, you up for it?"  
>"You know it."<br>I couldn't help but laugh a him.

OK  
>So yall know<br>I'm going by the chapters in the books, that's why these are so short.  
>I promise there will be fluff later<br>Just hang in there


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spent half the next morning healing myself. I hated being in the middle of something like that.  
>Fox or not I knew powers like the mirrors were not something to be messed with.<br>I was lying in bed when I felt my compact go off. Groaning I pulled out my compact from my jean pocket and glared at it before flipping it open.

"Yes Koenma?"  
>"What are you doing lying around?"<br>"For your information I got caught in the crossfire of your mirror and its destination so I'm recovering."  
>"Oh! Well I need you here ASAP."<br>"Why?"  
>"You're the best judge of character we got. You get to interrogate Kurama."<br>"But I don't wanna interrogate him."  
>"To bad, it's your job."<p>

Whimpering I stood up, and opened a portal.  
>Glaring at Koenma the second I saw him he gasped.<p>

"You didn't tell me you had to switch forms!"  
>"Well yeah."<p>

Walking past Koenma and down the many halls looking for the one Kurama was kept in.  
>My tail was swishing back and forth as I walked and my fox ears twitched at everything.<br>Finally I found the one I was looking for and walked in.

"Abby?"  
>"Hello Kurama."<br>"You're a fox demon?"  
>"Half, don't mention it to Yusuke he doesn't nor does he need to know."<br>"No problem. But why are you here?"  
>"I'm your interrogator."<br>"You're kidding."  
>"Nope. Now, how did you get into the kings vault?"<p>

I asked as I sat across from him, pulling out my paper work, and looking at him.  
>He smiled at me, but he had a weird look in his eyes as he watched my ears twitched.<p>

"You really wanna know?"  
>"It's for the paper work. Trust me, I would rather be at home recovering instead of doing this."<br>"The code was easy to hack, Goki messed up by triggering the trip wire."  
>"So what was going on when you left the pact you made with Hiei and Goki?"<br>"I had better uses for the mirror than they did."  
>"If given the chance would you do community service as opposed to jail time?"<br>"Gladly."  
>"Well, I think that's all I need for now. Thanks Kurama."<br>"You're welcome Abby."

I smiled as I walked out of the room and handed my paperwork to one of the ogers. Turning into Koenma's office I saw that Yusuke was already fighting Hiei.

"Koenma! What the hell?"  
>"Now's not the time Abby I need you down there now!"<br>"Only if Kurama comes with me. He knows more about Hiei's abilities than me."  
>"Alright fine."<p>

A second later Kurama was brought to me and we both went threw a portal to land a few blocks away from the warehouse. Panicking we both took off running, praying we would get there in time.

Alright!  
>I know it's short.<br>But it'll pick up after the whole Yukina thing.  
>Just gotta hang in there<br>Please remember to review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally reaching the warehouse, we ran inside to see Keiko lying on the ground with Botan leaning over her. Kurama jumped in front of Yusuke, getting stabbed by Hiei's sword. Running over to Botan, I asked what had happened.

"Hiei cut her with the sword."  
>"Shit."<p>

Leaning over Keiko I forced Botan's hands out of the way as Kurama came and joined us.  
>Looking at Yusuke I watched in horror as Hiei was finally able to catch Yusuke and kick him across the wood floor. Keeping my focus on Keiko I watched as Yusuke hobbled to the left, Hiei right in front of him.<br>Finally Yusuke shot his spirit gun, missing Hiei completely; all of a sudden Hiei was hit in the back by the spirit gun rebounding off the mirror of darkness.

Realizing that Keiko was going to be fine I knelt next to Kurama and focused on his wound before Yusuke walked over and gave Keiko the antidote in the hilt of the sword, looking over at Kurama he smiled at the two of us.

"How're you doin Kurama? I owe you, man."  
>"Don't sweat it. I'll be okay. My trial's pending, so I'll just stay home until then and mend."<br>"You'd better Kurama."  
>Kurama laughed at me, as Botan chimed in.<br>"You could've let me in on your little plan of your, you rascal. When did you figure out your spirit gun blast could reflect off a mirror?"  
>"You think I had a plan? Feh! It was a flash of insight! I just realized he was so fast that I'd never bag him with a direct shot. But what else could? Then I saw the mirror of darkness across the room, where he'd dropped it. I just took a chance the Aura blast was enough like light to reflect."<br>"But… What were you gonna do if that didn't work?"  
>"I'd just think of something else."<br>We all stared at Yusuke; I was in shock how stupid my brother can be.  
>"So, you didn't have a plan after all. I think I'm starting to understand how you work."<br>"Hold on Kurama! What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"It means what it sounds like."<p>

Shaking my head I watched as Botan left with Yusuke, who was carrying Keiko.  
>Smiling I walked over to Hiei who was shakily standing.<p>

"Never thought you would get whipped by a human Hiei."  
>"Shut up fox."<br>"Fine, ready to go to spirit world to see Koenma? Kurama you'll have to come too, I wanna make sure there's nothing seriously wrong with your wounds."  
>"Alright."<br>"Fine."

Opening a portal everyone stepped threw, almost immediately there were guards surrounding us wanting to get at Hiei and Kurama. Growling at them, they immediately backed off.

"Koenma, I would like for them to be treated in the medical ward before any further action."  
>"Alright Abby, show them the way, I'm sending to ogres with you though."<br>"Yes sir."  
>Finally we reached the medical ward, after both men were given a clean bill of health. Hiei was taken to a cell while Kurama returned to the human world.<p>

"Can I walk you home Abby?"  
>"If you want to, I live with Yusuke and our mom."<br>"So you have different fathers?"  
>"Yeah, I live in America but I come here when Yusuke needs help."<br>"What do you do in America?"  
>"I'm a dancer."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Not like that. I dance for a small company, actually I should be heading back in a few days, my partner will freak out if I'm not back within the week."<br>"Your partner?"  
>"Dance partner."<br>"Oh."

I laughed at him as we reached my apartment.

"Any chance of us meeting again before you head back to America?"  
>"I wanna say yes Kurama, but I doubt it, I'll be in spirit world tomorrow preparing for your court date."<br>"My court date?"  
>"Koenma wants me to represent you and Hiei."<br>"Oh."  
>"Yeah, so I'll see you soon."<br>"Alright."

I smiled at him as I closed the door, leaning against it I was immediately bombarded with questions by Botan.

"So you like Kurama?"  
>"Shut up Botan."<br>"You do!"  
>Rolling my eyes I walked to my room, Botan on my heels laughing to her.<br>"Now, there's nothing wrong with liking the fox, your half fox yourself."  
>"Will you please shut up Botan, we're just mutual friends."<br>"You didn't see the way he was looking at you."  
>"I'm going to bed Botan; I have to get ready for the trial tomorrow."<p>

She laughed at me and took a seat next to me on my bed, rolling my eyes I opened my laptop, attempting to Skype with my partner, but she wasn't available.  
>Looking at Botan I couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"So he was looking at me a certain way huh?"  
>"Yes he was."<p>

*Hope that was longer, I'm working hard on this, and I'm trying to keep it away from the marysue area  
>Please let me know if I'm starting to stray that way<br>Thanks  
>As always please review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to my compact going off again.  
>Glancing at the time I groaned when I noticed it was 3 a.m.<br>Flipping it up I saw a tired Koenma.

"What Koenma?"  
>"Sorry to tell you this Abby, but you're not on the case anymore."<br>"Why not?"  
>"My dad says because you and Kurama have grown attached to each other you would have a conflict of interest, I'm sorry."<br>"It's alright; I'll just go home today then."

With a sigh I closed my compact and started packing, about 6 I was finished packing and telling everyone goodbye. Happily I opened a portal, and walked into my apartment to see my partner passed out on the couch.

"Liz! Wake up!"  
>"What the? OH! Your back!"<br>I laughed as she tackled me with a hug.  
>"Glad to have you back Abby. We've missed you."<br>"I missed you guys too."  
>"So, how was your trip?"<br>"It was fun."  
>"Did ya meet anyone?"<br>"Yes I did."  
>"Yay!"<p>

I laughed as she helped me unpack.

It's been two weeks since I've been back in the states, I haven't heard from anyone except my mom wanting to know if I had heard from Yusuke or not.  
>Laughing Liz and I walked out of our studio making plans for that night.<p>

"I'm thinking Pizza and a movie?"  
>"Sounds good, think you can get the pizza while I get the house ready for everyone to come over?"<br>"Yep, I can do that."  
>I laughed as we went our separate was, as I was about a block away I ran right into a strange looking demon. Glaring up at him, I realize it was doppelganger made out of seaweed.<br>Getting up I glared at it as I pulled out a knife to get rid of it before a human could see it. As I was getting closer to it, it pulled out a blue ball that started making a wailing noise, covering my ears I collapsed to the floor, after a few more seconds of listening to that thing wail, I passed out from the pain in my ears.

I woke up on a stone floor and my hands tied behind my back, sitting up I looked around and saw four male demons looking down at me.  
>"Where the hell am I?"<br>"You don't recognize us young vixen?"  
>"No."<br>"Were the four saint beast."  
>"Oh crap. What do you want with me? And how do you know I'm a fox?"<br>"You are sister to the spirit detective Yusuke right?"  
>"Yeah. But how do you know I'm a fox?"<p>

All the blonde demon did was point to a mirror. Turning to look at my reflection I stopped dead, that stupid noise had made me transform!

The blond demon laughed at my reaction.  
>"Now little vixen, we will gladly give you back to them. If they can defeat Genbu here."<br>"Them?"  
>The demon pointed to a screen that showed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama running up some stairs. All of a sudden the rock demon Genbu picked me up around the waist and started walking off.<br>"Now where are we going?"  
>"My floor, we mustn't keep our guest waiting shall we?"<br>I stayed quiet and payd attention to my surroundings as we came into a large room made completely of stone. I could hear Kurama outside of the double doors as Genbu placed me against a wall telling me not to move.

"And they don't look at all human, so brace yourself for that."  
>"Such high praise. I Blush."<br>I watched as Yusuke burst threw the doors quickly followed by Kuwabara.  
>"This is one of them?"<br>"Heh…Indeed it is. Welcome. I, Genbu, will take good care of you. Behind me is the one staircase in the castle that leads up, and the young vixen Abby. Defeat me. And gain the stairs and her…or DIE."  
>I whimpered when Genbu slammed his tail against the floor making a dent.<br>I could see Yusuke looking at me with curiosity, but he knew this was not the time or place. Kuwabara had obviously not made the connection yet. Kurama and Hiei, were obviously curios how I got in there possession.  
>"Come at me all at once. It'll save time…For me anyway."<br>"Y-you've gotta be yankin' me! How d'ya fight a real live monster?"  
>"I'll give it a whirl."<br>"Kurama!"  
>"Let's see how he handles one of us before we commit to a joint attack. Anyway, I can't let Hiei have all the fun and take all the bows!"<br>"Feh! Who cares? That's not the only reason you wanna fight Kurama."  
>"So it's one at a time eh? Come on then."<br>"Look, maybe we could sneak around him."  
>"Relax. Kurama may surprise you. Fact is. I teamed up with him because that's a lot smarter than going up against him. Threaten him, especially with something he considers his, and he gets vicious in ways even I don't like to think about."<br>Kurama stood in front of Genbu waiting for him to attack.  
>"Whenever you're ready."<br>When Genbu didn't move Kurama gave him a passive look.  
>"All right, I'll make the first move."<br>Deciding that I was tired of just sitting there I yelled at Kurama.  
>"Watch his tail Kurama!"<br>"His tail's melting into the rock floor!"  
>About that time Genbu's tail appeared behind Kurama.<br>"And it's coming up behind Kurama!"  
>"Ha Ha Ha! Rock is my element! I move freely in it! It allows me to do things like…This!"<p>

That's when Kurama turned around and received a slice to his chest.  
>Causing Yusuke to panic.<br>"Kurama!"  
>Kurama knelt down holding his wound; trying to keep calm I continued to watch from my spot as I attempted to untie my hands without Genbu noticing.<br>"He slid his tail right through rock! And nailed Kurama!"  
>"As you now realize. This entire room is an extension of me! You have no hope of escape!"<br>"Kurama, say something! Anything!"  
>"It's okay. I've had worse…As you know. Genbu just caught me off guard, is all."<br>Genbu started laughing at Kurama.  
>"Put on the tough act if you like…But I'm just getting started."<br>With that Genbu sank into the floor.  
>"Gack! Now his whole body's sinking into the floor!"<br>"He's totally gone!"  
>"And no telling where he'll come out!"<br>Kurama looked around, trying to figure out where Genbu might come out of.  
>"BOO!"<br>"Another sneak attack!"  
>Genbu swung his tail around.<br>"He's getting' it from both sides!"  
>Kurama thinking fast dodged to the right, landing in a crouch, as Genbu sunk back into the floor.<br>"There he goes again!"  
>"No fair, creepoid!"<br>Genbu shot out of the floor attempting to attack Kurama from behind.  
>"You won't win just by dodging, demon thief!"<br>"You have a point."  
>Kurama stopped and pulled out a red rose from his hair.<br>"It's time I gave as well as got."  
>"A Rose? Kurama are you crazy?"<br>"This isn't just any rose…It's my rose whip!"  
>I stared in ah as he transformed the rose into a whip.<br>"The room smells…nice. What's going on?  
>"Dare I say it…Flower Power?"<br>Suddenly we could hear Genbu's voice all over the room.  
>"Heh Heh…Fool. How will you wield that whip against someone who can strike at you from anywhere?"<br>"Guess we'll find out. Ready when you are."  
>I watched as Kurama closed his eyes and relaxed for second.<br>"Interesting. I'll cut you to Ribbons with one slash!"  
>"Ah! Up there!"<br>I watched as Kurama faced Genbu, who was coming out of the ceiling.  
>"What? How did you know?"<br>"Heh! I smelled your aura. Now that the air's been purified by the scent of roses, It's easy to pinpoint your putrid stench."  
>"He's got him! The thorns on that whip cut through steel like a hot knife through butter!"<br>"Thorn whip lash!"  
>I smiled when Genbu was cut to pieces.<br>"Stellar! He Dismembered Genbu with one whip crack!"  
>"That guy wasn't so tough after all!"<br>"You dolt. Kurama made it look easy. But you'd have been dead at Genbu's first strike."  
>"Why d'ya keep tureen' me off every time you open your yap? Listen, I placed third in the competition to choose maser Genkai's successor!"<br>"I should care?"  
>"Knock it off, you two."<br>"Yeah, we still have to…We're not done here."  
>"Huh?"<br>All of a sudden Genbu's body started repairing it's self. As he was putting his head back on he started talking to Kurama.  
>"As you see, I find being sliced o piece no more than a moment's inconvenience!"<br>"Granite-butt put himself back together! He's…Unkillable!"  
>"Oh, that's nothing. Watch this! Exploding rock! Take that thief!"<br>Genbu detached his limps and attempted to attack Kurama, but Kurama sliced those pieces into a million pieces.  
>"That pulverized 'im!"<br>"Nuthin' but gravel now…"  
>All of a sudden the pieces started to reassemble themselves.<br>"Heh heh. As I said, a mere inconvenience."  
>"Even that didn't do it! Kurama can't win!"<br>"You bore me, twerp. Die! Exploding rock!"  
>"Again?"<br>Genbu threw himself at Kurama again, who cut him to pieces again. Earning Kurama several little cuts on his arms and shoulders.  
>"Still breathing, but clearly no fight left."<br>Kurama started laughing at Genbu, and soon I joined in.  
>"Ha ha! Has fear snapped your mind? Well, then, I'll put you out of your misery! Guh? He…He's upside down? What's going on? Hey! It's gone! Where is it? Where's my?"<br>I couldn't help but laugh harder as Kurama held up a beating, red, and rock.  
>"Looking for this? I figure this is your control core, the part that keeps all the pieces of your body organized. You made it look like any other piece of you, but I saw the glint as it emitted energy. Part of my success as a thief, you see, is that I'm good at finding what's hidden."<br>"W-wait! Don't hurt it!"  
>"Well, now…"<br>Kurama tossed the rock and sliced it to pieces, causing Genbu to shatter.  
>"You did it! And just what he deserved!"<br>Kurama knelt down holding his wound.  
>"Kurama!"<br>"Genbu was a formidable opponent. Kurama won't be able to go on."  
>"No problem! Leave the rest to us!"<br>"Yeah, I'll work the next creepoid over!"  
>Annoyed that I was being ignored, I glared at the group.<br>"It's nice that yall are having a team bonding moment and all, but if someone could untie me that would be great."  
>Kurama turned to look at me, stood up and walked over to me and helped me stand up while untying my hands. Immediately I rubbed my wrist, as we walked to catch up with the group.<br>"Thanks Kurama. I don't wanna think what would of happen if you had lost."  
>"It's alright Abby."<br>"What did Hiei mean earlier?"  
>"About?"<br>"When he said that your dangerous when your threaten, especially if something that you consider yours is threatened?"  
>Kurama just smiled at me as we caught up to the group.<p>

I would love some reviews guys  
>Let me know what you think<br>I know it's being read


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!  
>Ok I just wanna thank <strong>Animelover1754 <strong>for reviewing  
>I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!<p>

Chapter 7

Walking with the group Yusuke turned to me.  
>"So what are you Abby?"<br>I sighed and smiled at him.  
>"Technically I'm a half demon. Our mother is human, but my father was a fox demon."<br>"Oh…Does mom know?"  
>"No."<br>We smiled at each other as we stopped near a window for a breather.  
>"Kurama, how terrible is that wound?"<br>"Fine as long as I can walk."  
>"He'll be fine but he's in no shape to walk, that means we only have three fighters left and one of them is useless."<br>I growled at Hiei.  
>"I can fight to Hiei, remember?"<br>He scoffed at me, but let a smirk slip, letting me know he didn't mean I as an insult.  
>"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself short stuff."<br>"Maybe I'm goin out on a limb here but I think he meant you."  
>"Is that so? Then maybe I should show you something, what do you think I was doing for the last six months, while you were out training with Genkai, letting you get better than me? Nu uh."<br>I sighed as Kuwabara focused his energy to form a yellow spirit sword, personally I wasn't impressed.  
>Ignoring Kuwabara, I looked outside. Wishing I was out of this stupid castle. Hearing a thud, I looked to see Kuwabara on the ground. Hearing a compact go off, I spotted Yusuke talking to Botan. Grabbing the mirror, I saw Botan sitting down with a blue guy knocked out next to her.<br>"Botan? What is going on?"  
>"Oh Abby, thank God you're safe. Makia insects are infecting people; I need Yusuke to destroy the whistle the saint beast has."<br>I nodded as I tossed the mirror back to Yusuke, hearing a roar that shook the castle.  
>"That is Byakko, and he does not sound pleased."<br>"Let's go."  
>Running up the stairs, I realized the hall was collapsing in.<br>"This is dangerous."  
>Finally we reached the top of the stairs to see a tiger demon looking down at us; his fur was gray, with darker gray stripes, long claws, and yellow and red eyes, green hair, and he was wearing a leopard print toga.<br>I heard Hiei say tiger next to me. Flinching a little, I realized that this is the demon that kept sniffing at me when I was tied up sitting on the floor.  
>"Intruders will pay for summing this far into my territory."<br>Standing up to his full height, Byakko let out another roar.  
>"He's huge."<br>"It's a pity they don't have him in a zoo."  
>"I'll go."<br>"Back off, didn't ya hear me; I said I'll take the next one."  
>I watched as Kuwabara took a few brave steps forward, unfortunately I could smell his fear.<br>"Do not enter dominate because you defeated Genbu, he was weak, he could talk to the demons in the city by crawling threw the castle wall, that is why we didn't kill him ourselves, but I am a real beast, and I have been caged for to long. Without prey, without bones, without blood. Until now, humans I will rip you apart and eat you myself."  
>"Gee, how nice."<br>"Hiei, Kurama, Abby, I'll feed your body to the fugaki!"  
>This time Byakko roar knocked off parts of the castle. Subconsciously I took a step back behind Kurama.<p>

"Apparently this guy likes breaking things at the sound of his own voice."  
>"Ya think?"<br>"It's a long trip to the ground, I'll send you all there with my roar unless you come and fight me, coarse your weak bodies will be broken either way."  
>"Monster he thinks he's so tough."<br>Yusuke put his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder.  
>"Kuwabara."<br>"Shut up."  
>Kurama and I both caught Yusuke as Kuwabara shoved him off.<br>"Damn it."  
>"You really think you can beat him?"<br>"Well of coarse half pint. In fat I'm not scared at all."  
>"So I guess your legs are shaking out of eagerness?"<br>"Leave me alone Urameshi! I'm just scared of heights is all."  
>Running up I grabbed Kuwabara's shoulder.<br>"If you get over whelmed, I'm coming in to relieve you."  
>He just shrugged me off and kept walking across the bridge.<br>"Idiot."  
>Was all I could say as I stood between Kurama an Hiei, my mind still trying to figure out what Hiei had ment earlier.<p>

"You don't believe you can overpower me with jus one human do you?"  
>"Let's fight Byakko monster."<br>Byakko burst out laughing.  
>"Oh please, I can't attack you if you keep making me laugh."<br>"I'm serious come down here so I can knock your lights out."  
>"Stop it, I could tear you into little pieces with nothing but the hairs on my mane."<br>"Oh really."  
>Byakko pulled out some hair, blew on it, causing them to transform into ugly tiger dog things.<br>"These beasts are a small part of myself, like me they are hungry, and you are the perfect new meat, they don't like sharing either, so you might end up in a little tug of war."  
>With that the littler beast started to attack Kuwabara. Causing all of us to pay attention, Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword, slicing threw one of the beasts, I blocked out everything as I concentrated on what was going on. I gasped as one of the beasts sliced his claws into Kuwabara.<br>All I could was watch as Kuwabara kept swinging his sword without a strategy.  
>Causing the beasts to attack Kuwabara all at once.<br>Coming back to reality I heard Kuwabara say something about Byakko coming down and killing him himself.  
>I was ready to run out and fight for him, until I saw Kuwabara running at us. Turning around Kuwabara shoved his sword threw all four of the beast, before we could celebrate Kuwabara ran at us with the beast. Running around the column we stared kinda dumbstruck that Kuwabara had tied the beast around the column.<br>"And that's what I like to call the spirit sword beast donut."  
>"Idiot."<br>"I think monster beast donut is a perfect name."  
>"Excuse me sir I don't like this one, you got chocolate with sprinkles?"<br>I chuckled at Yusuke, keeping an eye on Byakko I was preparing to fight him myself.  
>Blocking out everything again I watched as Byakko called his beast back, and Kuwabara walk back over to him.<br>Kurama noticing what I was doing gave me a questioning look. Placing a hand on my shoulder, I aloud one ear to flip up.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Every time he roars it's like he's trying to take some of my energy."  
>"Oh."<br>Looking up we realized what had happened, Byakko was feeding off Kuwabara's energy.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter guys!  
>Fair warning Hiei acts a little differently with Abby, but I'm not saying any more.<br>Big thanks to both **Takara Rose Oizumi **and **kishe **for reviewing!

Chapter 8

I growled when I realized that Byakko was eating Kuwabara's energy.  
>I watched in horror as Byakko kicked Kuwabara across the cement.<br>Before I could sprint out there Hiei held me back.  
>"Let go Hiei."<br>"No."  
>I glared at him as we watched Byakko approach Kuwabara. All of a sudden Kuwabara shoved his spirit sword into Byakkos stomach. I smiled when I realized that Byakko stomach started to expand, suddenly the ground gave way causing Byakko to fall to the ground. Quickly I walked over to Kuwabara as Yusuke talked to Botan, kneeling next to him I healed the scratches he had received from the monster dog things.<br>Just as Kurama suggested for us to keep moving we heard Byakko growl again.  
>"What the?"<br>Realizing the castle was collapsing we took off.  
>Hearing a voice coming from inside the castle, inviting us into his lair.<br>Opening a door, we came across a tunnel that was burning up.  
>Reaching the opening we saw lava at the bottom of the cavern.<br>"Fine view isn't it? This is my private chamber, I come here to play."  
>Feeling light headed I flipped my ears down to keep from listening, I was proud of myself for learning that when I was a pup.<br>Keeping between the two demons I noticed Hiei and Kuwabara were going at it. I shook my head as a few pieces of rumble gave way under the pressure of Kuwabara jumping on a platform. I gasped as Byakko sent a ball of green to words Kuwabara who jumped out of the way. Realizing the ball had destroyed the plat form, I started to worry. Quickly Kuwabara kept dodging every green ball Byakko threw at him, until he threw his claws at him. Catching Kuwabara off guard.  
>I gasped when I realized Kuwabara was trapped. Kurama placed a hand on my shoulder, looking at him I realized I had been slowly inching forward.<br>I smiled a him, until I saw their expressions, looking back I saw Kuwabara land a punch knocking Byakko into the lava, lifting my ears I realized Kuwabara had saved himself.  
>With a smile we made our way over to Kuwabara. I laughed as the guys teased Kuwabara, finally we pulled him up. Falling behind the group as we left the lair, I realized I wasn't much help to anyone. Feeling eyes on me I looked to my right to see Hiei starring at me.<br>"What?"  
>"How did they capture you fox?"<br>"They pulled out a small ball that imitated a noise that knocked me out."  
>"Your not useless."<br>"How did you? Oh right."  
>He smiled at me.<br>"Stay close to Kurama."  
>"Got it."<br>Coming into a room we noticed it had about fifteen different doors.  
>"Hm it appears we have found a maze in maze castle."<br>"No kidding."  
>"Well I guess that makes since."<br>"We must beware of something in the legend. In the beginning, before the wall was erected around the city, hundred of bounty hunters came in search of the beast, nun succeeded, the beast never left the castle and aloud anyone who entered to give their lives to the castle. There are fifteen doors, all but one leads to a dead end. Unavoidable traps lay in the passageways, so you see, a poor choice seals our fate."  
>"Ok mister sensitive, this ones all yours."<br>With a sigh I walked to each door and smelt for a demon, after only two doors I came across what I was looking for.  
>"This one guys."<br>"How do you know Abby?"  
>"It smells like one of the demons I was stuck with?"<br>Walking down the corridor I felt something pull at my energy. Bracing against the wall I let out a whimper causing everyone to stop. Kurama placed a hand on my ear. Leaning against him for a second. I felt better and nodded. He smiled and we continued on our way.  
><em>What the hell was that Hiei?<br>I don't know Abby  
><em>I looked at him in shock. When Hiei calls me by my name it is either to mock me or it's because he's confused about something.  
>Reaching a door I sighed when I saw it had two well carved dragons on each side.<br>Walking into the room, I felt something pick me up and throw me across the room, my back slammed into the wall.  
>"Filthy vixen. You have survived for to long."<br>"Abby!"  
>Looking up I watched Hiei cover something with his cloak.<br>Forcing my body to move I felt the room start to freeze. Before I could move Hiei had appeared next to me and picked me up, still dodging attacks. His leg was hit.  
>With me under one arm Hiei destroyed Seiryu.<br>"You alright fox?"  
>"Yeah. What gives you the right to be my savior all of a sudden?"<br>"I've known you the longest."  
>"Oh."<br>I smiled as he sat me down, quickly the group ran up to us.  
>"Hiei how many times did you cut him?"<br>"Only sixteen."  
>"Damn it, and here I could only keep track of seven or eight."<br>"That's nothing meager, after the first hit I only saw flashes of light."  
>"I couldn't even see the flashes."<br>"Man if you use those moves the next time we fight I'm gonna be screwed."  
>"Maybe."<br>"Hiei is going threw a tricky change. It appears he's beginning to like you."  
>I smiled as Kurama gave me a hand up.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Seiryu wanted me dead when they brought me here."<br>Kurama nodded as I leaned against him.  
>"You gonna be alright Abby?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"We will catch up."<br>Yusuke nodded and dragged Kuwabara off. Looking at Kurama I saw him pull out a seed and made me swallow it.  
>"That should keep you healthy until we get back to spirit world."<br>"Thank you."  
>We smiled at each other as we caught up with the group.<p>

**As always please review!  
>Hope you enjoyed it and I will get the next one out as soon as I can!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finally we reached the top of the tower, running in the open, I watched as lighting surrounded us, finally a huge tower came into view, causing Yusuke to stop and stare for a second.  
>"What the hell is that?"<br>"It's the watch tower, I'm sure that's where he's hiding."  
>"Fine let's drag him out."<br>Running faster we approached the stupid tower, hearing Yusuke's compact go off, I looked over his shoulder to see Keiko sitting with Botan, remembering I hadn't changed forms back I quickly jumped back to keep from confusing poor Keiko.  
>"I had to pick her up from school Yusuke, it seems every infected person in the area is looking for her."<br>"What?"  
>I sighed as we came to a stop.<br>"And I don't think they want to talk. I'm almost certain they mean to kill her."  
>"Did you say kill?"<br>"So that's what my premonition was."  
>"The beast must be using the mikai whistle to."<br>I watched in horror as an infected human tried to attack them, causing the screen to go blank.  
>"We have to smash that whistle as fast as we can."<br>Taking off running again I was thankful for the seed Kurama gave me.  
>Keeping close to the group but still in the back, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched.<br>Reaching the tower we stopped to look at it, I shivered as a bad feeling came over me.  
>"Ok guys that is one spooky watch tower."<br>"The last beast should be on the top floor."  
>"Well, let's climb some stairs."<br>Growling when I spotted the same thing that had captured me, coming out of the tunnels in thousands.  
>Before Yusuke could do anything stupid Kurama stopped him.<br>"Let's use our heads."  
>"What do you want me to head but them?"<br>"Don't be stupid Yusuke, you would be wasting your strength on theses guys."  
>"But my shot gun is the only way."<br>"No."  
>With a grin I looked at Hiei.<br>"What's the plan Hiei?"  
>"Set your eyes on the first tower window. That is your door."<br>"Well I'm sorry mister mysterious, but I forgot to bring my pogo stick."  
>"Yeah, how do you expect him to jump that high?"<br>"Will you two shut the hell up?"  
>I groaned, already getting tired of these two idiots.<br>"I'll need you to listen closely."  
>I sighed as Hiei explained his plan, nodding when he explained everything.<br>After a few minutes we were ready to try Hiei's plan, first Kuwabara took off running, then Kurama, then me, then Hiei, and lastly Yusuke.  
>I took a deep breath as Kuwabara prepared himself, Kurama jumped on his shoulders, pushing off the ground hard I landed softly on Kurama's shoulders, Hiei landed on mine, and finally Yusuke, jumped up all our backs hitting each of us in between our shoulder blades, after Yusuke was in the air, Hiei, Kurama, and I jumped off landing on our feet ready to kill off the humans that surrounded us.<br>Watching all we could do was pray Yusuke would make it.  
>Smiling when Yusuke made it and took off running.<br>Pulling out a blue rose I smiled when I turned it into a whip incased in fire, whipping it around I smiled as it cut threw several, lighting them on fire as I went. Never missing a beat, swinging my whip several more humans appeared out of nowhere. Growling out of pure annoyance, until something blue caught my attention, turning to look I noticed one of the humans had the same box that knocked me out before.  
><em>Hiei.<br>Yeah?  
>The thing on your left three back, get the box away from him, it's the same thing that knocked me out.<br>Got it.  
><em>I sighed when Hiei grabbed it before it could be set off again.  
>Getting tired of my whip, I placed it back where it belonged and pulled out a lily from behind my ear, quickly I transformed it into a sword. Rushing forward I swung my sword around with ease, knocking everything out of the way, until I heard Hiei curse.<br>_What happened.  
>Cover your ears.<br>Shit.  
><em>Before I could do anything that wailing noise went off, falling to the ground I covered my ears, trying desperately to block it out. Right before the noise knocked me out, someone either shut it or destroyed it.  
>Panting I looked up to see Kurama looking down at me holding the blue box, quickly he helped me stand up, keeping me steady when I swayed on my feet.<br>"What is that thing?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"We gotta find a way to get to Urameshi."  
>"Yes Kuwabara, I have a feeling he needs our help."<br>With a sigh we ran forward to words the entrance to the stupid tower.  
>Slicing threw more humans; I repeated my movements, praying Kurama wouldn't lose the stupid box.<br>Pushing threw the mob, I tried to reserve my strength, but after the box getting set off, I was weak, and I knew it. Panting I realized there wasn't an end to the humans. Hearing a scream I looked up to see Kuwabara attempting to catapult himself into the window. Rolling my eyes, I noticed we had finally gotten rid of the humans.  
>"Kuwabara what are you doing?"<br>"We've cleared a path to the entrance so stop fooling around."  
>Running into the entrance I sighed with relief.<br>A little way up the stairs we came in contact with more humans, growling I joined the guys and started fighting our way up the stairs. With another growl, I landed one more punch.  
>Sighing when I noticed the hall was still full of humans, looking at Hiei he nodded at me. Turning to the group I caught everyone's attention.<br>"I can clear the hall of these things, but I'll be useless after ward."  
>Kurama nodded, encouraging me to attack however I was going to.<br>Concentrating on my energy I sent it all in one blast disintegrating everything in its path. Smiling when I realized nothing was coming back. Feeling how weak I was, I almost fainted, thinking quickly Kurama caught me, shifting me around to ride on his back. Passing out for a few minutes I came to when I felt a large amount of energy. Whimpering I realized Kuwabara was sending his energy into Yusuke, leaning against Hiei. Attempting to sit up, Kurama placed a hand on my ear, forcing me to relax. Smiling at him I thanked him for carrying me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another chapter!  
>Thank you LittleDarkDevil13 for reviewing!<br>Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

I smiled as Hiei explained what I had missed after passing out; because the noise had basically forced me to stay in my demon form, I wasn't aloud to return to the human world. Sitting in the medical ward, I sighed out of boredom. I was being treated like an experiment; an IV sticking out of my arm, some sort of green liquid was in it. Brushing my tail, out of boredom, hearing the curtain move that aced like a wall, not glancing up I assumed it was a nurse. When, whoever had come in didn't say or do anything I looked up. Coming face to face with a grinning Kurama.  
>"Hey."<br>"How are you?"  
>"Bored."<br>He laughed and took a seat next to me, handing me a seed. Looking at him confused.  
>"You know, when someone's in the hospital you're supposed to give them flowers, not a seed."<br>He laughed, taking in my appearance.  
>"Try to change it."<br>I smiled as I focused on the seed, blinking in surprise when nothing happened, feeling my ears lower, I sighed and tried again, and still nothing happened.  
>Looking at Kurama I felt defeated.<br>"What's wrong with me? I haven't been able to use my powers for days now."  
>He sighed and placed his hand over mine, I smiled when I felt the familiar heat of spirit energy. Watching the seed I grinned when it transformed into a white rose. Watching with wide eyes Kurama grabbed it and placed it above my furry ear.<br>"I just wish they would let me leave this room."  
>"You're not aloud to leave?"<br>"No."  
>I watched with curiosity as his eyes flashed a look of being completely livid, calming down he stood up and called to my doctor who walked in, looking like he feared for his life.<br>"Why can't she leave the room?"  
>The doctor sighed and sat down next to me going over my charts, looking me strait in the eyes.<br>"I will tell you, though I don't believe it is something you want this…gentleman to know."  
>I smiled and asked Kurama to leave for a minute. With a nod he stepped out of the room.<br>"What's happening to me doc? I can't use my energy at all."  
>"You're body is going threw some changes right now."<br>"Changes?"  
>"Yes, the medicine we have been giving you is suppressing the changes, and your energy."<br>"What will happen if I'm takin off the medicine?"  
>"You're powers will return about an hour after wards, you will be weak, but that will pass. We are just afraid that you will not be able to change forms again."<br>"That still doesn't explain the changes."  
>He sighed as he looked at me.<br>"When a vixen finds her mate to be she goes into heat. Since you are only half demon, you're body won't go strait into heat, you're mate to be will have to woo you, gain your trust. He will feel protective of you, so be prepared for that."  
>I nodded in understanding as a few things started to make since.<br>"Still want off the medicine?"  
>"Yes."<br>He sighed and took out the IV, I smiled as he told me where my clothes were. After he left I quickly pulled on my jeans, black tank top, and sandals. Walking out the door, I smiled at Kurama, who offered his arm. Gently taking it, I didn't care where we were going, just as long as it was away from that room. Finally, we reached a door that led into the kitchen. I grinned as Kurama told me to sit down at the table. I watched with curiosity as he went about cooking.  
>"I didn't know you could cook."<br>"Of course."  
>I smiled as I stood, and walked over to the counter to see what he was making. Sitting on the counter I laughed as he worked around me.<br>"That doctor was an idiot."  
>"How do you figure that?"<br>"He didn't explain everything."  
>"What do you mean? And how are you here harassing me?"<br>I chuckled at the look he gave me.  
>"On Earth it's a Saturday."<br>"Ok, still doesn't explain what you meant."  
>He sighed, handing me a ham and cheese omelet; smiling when I dug into it, my ears perking up, tail twitching with excitement.<br>Leaning against the counter I was sitting on he looked up at me as I finished eating.  
>"Were they not feeding you?"<br>"Have you ever eaten hospital food for a few weeks?"  
>"No."<br>"It sucks."  
>He laughed at me for a second, gently I slid off the counter, grabbing onto Kurama when a dizzy spell hit me. Walking around headquarters a thought finally came to me.<br>"I think I finally figured out what Hiei ment."  
>"Oh?"<br>"Yeah."  
>I stopped, thinking things threw before speaking again, keeping my eyes on the floor I watched my tail twitch in and out of site.<br>"You're supposed to be my mate."  
>Feeling a hand on my cheek I looked up to see bright emerald eyes staring down at me.<br>"Yes, I am."  
>I smiled at him, throwing my arms around his neck, making him laugh and wrap his around my waist.<br>Pulling back I laced my fingers threw his.  
>Walking down the hall I sighed when I realized Kurama had to leave.<br>"You're going to visit me right?"  
>"I can't stay away from my mate or else I'll become sick."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes."<br>I smiled as he raised my hand to his lips giving it a light kiss, never breaking eye contact. With a smile he teleported back to the human world, grinning I went in search of Botan, instead I found Koenma. Feeling a little upset I stormed in front of his desk.  
>"Oh no."<br>"That's right oh no. You knew this was gonna happen!"  
>"Now Abby, calm down."<br>"No!"  
>"If you don't calm down Kurama will come back, and I don't want to deal with a pissed off fox."<br>"He will?"  
>Hearing a chuckle I turned around to see a fairly annoyed Kurama.<br>"So you two don't have to be completely together for the connection to work."  
>"Wait. What connection?"<br>I looked between the two males, completely confused. Kurama sighed as he walked in, giving Koenma a heated look. Koenma sighed as he looked at me.  
>"Whenever you, Abby, are in raged, injured, distressed, or what have you. Kurama will show up as fast as he can to ensure that you are alright."<br>I took a step back before bolting out the door, dashing to Botan's room. Sliding in, I slammed the door behind me.  
>"What's wrong Abby?"<br>I sighed looking at Botan.  
>"Can we talk?"<br>"About what?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello every one!  
>Here is a new chapter!<br>Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"I just found out that Kurama is supposed to be my mate."  
>"That's great!"<br>I glared at her, for a second before sitting on her floor, pulling my knees to my chest I let my head rest on my knees as Botan sat next to me.  
>"What's wrong with Kurama being your mate?"<br>"Several things."  
>"I thought you liked him."<br>"I do, he's a gentleman, and a great friend, but."  
>"But?"<br>I sighed as she rubbed my back, trying to convince me to calm down.  
>"It's not like we're in the demon world, but to go threw this in the human world, I can't even begin to figure out how it's gonna work."<br>"How about you stop thinking about it and let nature take its coarse?"  
>"What about the dark tournament?"<br>She sighed as she stood up and grabbed a book, flipping about half way threw she smiled at me.  
>"We'll figure something out hun."<br>"You have a plan?"  
>"Maybe, I'll have to run it by Koenma first."<br>"I know."  
>I laughed as she helped me stand up, pulling me into a light hug.<br>"What if I can't change forms Botan?"  
>"Like I said, we will think of something."<br>I nodded as I left her room, heading back to my room, hearing a commotion coming out of Koenma's office, I poked my head in. I spotted Koenma trying to calm down a livid Kurama who was being held in place by three ogres. With a sigh, I decided I didn't want to deal with it, so I continued to my room. Taking a seat on my bed I sighed, allowing myself to fall back. Closing my eyes I heard my compact go off. Without looking at it I flipped it opened to hear a frantic Koenma, with a cursing Kurama in the background.  
>"Where are you Abby?"<br>"In my room."  
>Before Koenma could say anything I flipped the compact closed, and tossed it across my room. Counting down in my head, I wasn't surprised to hear my door open, opening one eye, I spotted a frazzled Kurama, rolling my eyes I sighed.<br>"Are you gonna react like that, every time I take off?"  
>"Until we mate, yes."<br>"I feel sorry for your nerves then."  
>Feeling the bed shift, I stayed perfectly still, never opening my eyes.<br>"And why is that."  
>I shuddered as I felt his breath on my fox ear.<br>"B-because, I go threw a bunch of mood swings."  
>Opening my eyes when I felt him nip at my ear playfully, smiling I realized I had calmed down allot.<br>"What was that for?"  
>He smirked and lightly bit my ear again, causing a shiver to run down my spine.<br>Letting out a light whimper, he stopped and looked at me. Placing a light kiss on my cheek, I couldn't help but smile back. Sitting up I looked at the fox demon next to me.  
>"Why did you run off?"<br>"I needed a girl to talk to, and that was allot to take in, in one day."  
>He nodded, his smile reaching his eyes, as his hand lightly petted my other ear.<br>Looking away from his eyes as a form of submission.  
>"Why do you like my ears so much?"<br>He chuckled, attempting to move his hand away, causing me to lean into his touch.  
>"It's a fox thing, it's a form of trust."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Since our ears are so sensitive only demons we trust are aloud to touch them."<br>"Oh, then why can't I see yours?"  
>"Mine are dormant for now."<br>"Oh."  
>He laughed as I flipped my ear away from his touch.<br>Sliding off my bed, I made my way back to Koenma's office, Kurama hot on my tail.  
>With a sly grin I took off running, causing him to give chase, racing around Koenma's off, I laughed as he almost caught me. Just as we passed the medical ward, Koenma stepped out in my way. Making me come to a screeching halt, Kurama grabbed my waist when he caught me, turning me to stare up at him.<br>"Kurama, I'm sorry, but you're needed in the human world."  
>Kurama sighed and glared at Koenma, before kissing my forehead and walking off.<br>Koenma turned his gaze to me, chuckling a bit.  
>"Now what to do with a love struck fox?"<br>"Oh shut up Koenma."  
>He laughed as he motioned for me to follow him back to his office. With a grin we entered his office, spotting Botan I grinned at her. As Koenma took a seat.<br>"As you both know the dark tournament is a few months away."  
>"Yes?"<br>"I have a feeling that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama will be asked to attend the tournament this year."  
>"What?"<br>He sighed as he turned the TV on behind us, showing a replay of Yusuke and Kuwabara 'beating' the Toguro brothers.  
>"Great, they just pissed off the brothers, and since Hiei and Kurama are helping them, they are going to be considered traitors to the entire demon word."<br>"Correct. Since most of demon world thinks that you, Abby, are human. So our plan is that you will go with them."  
>"Why?"<br>Koenma sighed as he gazed at me, keeping his gaze steady.  
>"We already have a fifth fighter, but you are the best healer we have, so you will go with them as a medic."<br>"But if I stay here?"  
>"We CAN NOT have Kurama distracted."<br>"Oh."  
>Botan laughed as she grabbed my arm.<br>"OK."  
>With a nod, Koenma motioned for us to leave, happily Botan dragged me back to her room, sitting on her bed I grinned.<br>"So?"  
>"So what?"<br>"What happened with you and Kurama?"  
>I laughed as I told her everything, sitting down I laughed as I explained our little game of chase.<br>"You're playing him."  
>"I am not."<br>She gave me a look and patted my shoulder.  
>"Yes you are, letting him touch your ears, having him chase you, you two are acting like you have already accepted each other."<br>I sighed and looked away.  
>"Maybe I have." <p>

**Alright yall  
>As always, please review!<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!  
>Here is another chapter!<br>Finally starting the dark tournament! Yay!  
>Please enjoy!<strong>

Chapter 12

Waking up I quickly changed into a pair of black slacks, a light blue off the shoulder shirt, slipping on some sandals I ran a brush threw my hair and fur, stopping to make sure I was presentable; shinny clean deep silver hair, held back by a headband, graceful silver ears, I smiled at my blue eyes, seeing my blue and silver tipped tail swishing behind me. With excitement running threw my veins, I waltzed past Koenma, hopping threw the portal, appearing next to a peer full of demons. Walking threw I tried to ignore the wolf whistles I was receiving. Spotting the familiar red hair, dressed in white, I took off running, launching myself at Kurama, who caught me with ease.

It's been two months since we have seen each other, preparing for the tournament. Unfortunately we still had the slight problem of me not being able to switch forms, but I was getting better.  
>Pulling back I looked down at Hiei who nodded at me in approval, glancing up at Kuwabara I could tell he was nervous.<br>"Do we have a fifth fighter?"  
>"We don't know yet."<br>"Great."  
>Rolling my eyes, I took a step away from Kurama, knowing it wasn't smart to show affection around other competitors.<br>Sighing I looked over Kuwabara who was wearing his school uniform, glancing at Hiei I smirked when I realized he was completely at ease surrounded by the lesser demons.

Spotting the captain I sighed when Kuwabara tried to explain we were still waiting on Yusuke.  
>"Now, now, that's not necessary. Sorry to keep you waiting guys."<br>"You nearly gave me a heart attack Urameshi."  
>I rolled my eyes, looking down at our fifth fighter; immediately picking up on who it was.<br>I couldn't help but laugh as Hiei started a mock fight, after dodging Hiei; Yusuke grabbed the edge of Hiei's sword.  
>"Damn Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?"<br>"I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit."  
>Feeling a hand on my back, I glanced at Kurama to see him reassuring Kuwabara, letting a slight smirk slip, I focused on my brother, I could since something was different.<br>"So Yusuke, I assume the little one over there is going to be the fifth member of our team?"  
>"You mean this little guy here? He's even smaller than Hiei. What's wrong with his face? He looks like a mummy or something."<br>"Trust me that one's gonna be a lot of help to us."  
>"I don't know he barely comes to my waist."<br>"Don't worry about him, Yusuke and I are all that we'll require."  
>I chuckled, catching all the boys' attention.<br>"Cocky much Hiei?"  
>He smirked at me as the captain called for everyone to get on the boat.<br>Quickly climbing aboard, I clung to Kurama, becoming uneasy about the looks the lesser demons were sending me, hearing a light growl; I looked up in time to see Kurama wrap an arm around my waist.  
>Laughing we stayed in a small group on the ship.<br>"You still can't change forms?"  
>"Not yet, that noise did something to mess my senses up."<br>"Great."  
>Leaning against the rail I observed everyone.<br>"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this."  
>"We are not on vacation remember."<br>I sighed, my ears twitching as the captain announced that first fights were to be held on the ship. Looking up unimpressed as a platform emerged high above the ship.  
>"This should be fun."<br>Kuwabara looked at me like I was crazy.  
>I glared at the demons making their way up to the platform.<br>Climbing up on the rail, I smiled as our new fighter made 'his' way up to the platform.  
>Keeping an eye on Yusuke, I realized he was recuperating. Glancing at Kurama, we smiled at each other.<br>_You know, if you two make your relationship so obvious, you will probably be used against him  
>I know Hiei, I actually can't help it.<br>_I heard him chuckle as I realized our new fighter had beaten everyone on the platform.  
>"Oh I like this guy."<br>Smirking I realize the losers had surrounded us.  
>"You think we care about the rules?"<br>"I say we keep the female alive."  
>I growled at the implications and the sickening laugh that erupted.<br>"I think they stole my idea. We will have to make them pay dearly for that."  
>"Of course."<br>Quickly we jumped over the lesser demons, pulling out my whip I quickly set it on fire, attacking the demons that surrounded me.  
>"Well damn, I was hoping for a challenge after those comments."<br>Hearing a laugh I smirked at my soon to be mate; walking up to me he kissed my cheek, setting one hand on my ear. Laughing I flipped it away, making him give me a half serious glare. Walking to the group I couldn't help but admire the island we were approaching.

Entering the hotel, I wasn't surprised at all to see a bunch of rich humans.  
>Following the bell hop to our room, I gasped when we only counted three rooms.<br>_Looks like you're gonna be rooming with Kurama.  
>Shut it Hiei.<br>_Grabbing a coffee cup, I sniffed it, quickly putting it down at the foul stench.  
>Hearing someone slurping I looked up to see a kid, drinking one of the cups of coffee.<br>"How did you get in here?"  
>"Guys play nice, he's just a kid."<br>I laughed as he started mocking our team. Hearing a deep voice I glanced over to see a tall male demon.  
>I growled when they left.<br>"They're just trying to scare us, guys."  
>Suddenly Kuwabara turned on me.<br>"You don't have anything to be scared of, you worthless fox, you're just a medic! You're not risking you're life!"  
>I glowered at him.<br>"Do you know what will happen to me if you guys lose?"  
>Kuwabara looked a little taken aback by my response.<br>"No."  
>"I will be at the mercy of the winners!"<br>He looked away.  
>Growling at the group, I stormed off to my room, sitting on the bed I pulled my bag to me; digging threw it I decided to dig out an outfit for tomorrow. Pulling out a simple purple tank top and some jeans, I laid them off to the side. Finding my pajamas, I stripped down, after pulling on a white tank top, I heard the door open, standing up, I sighed realizing it was just Kurama, quickly I pulled on my black and pink plaid shorts. Standing up strait, I sat back on the bed; acting like I was going threw my bag, keeping my back to the fox.<br>"I'm sorry Abby."  
>With a growl I threw my bag across the small room.<br>"Whatever, now that I know the entire team thinks I'm useless, I should just go throw myself at the Toguro team and be done with it."  
>Feeling the bed shift, I pulled my knees to my chest, my ears lying flat. Hiding my face, I felt tears spring to my eyes as a feeling of uselessness came over me.<br>_Calm down Abby.  
>No.<br>Your fox doesn't know what to do, and Kuwabara is just stupid.  
>Am I really worthless Hiei?<br>No fox, when he gets injured tomorrow he will be thankful for your skills.  
>How do you know?<br>He's an imbecile; he will get distracted and get hurt.  
>Thanks Hiei.<br>_Smirking to myself, I flipped one ear up to let Kurama know I was ready to listen, but I curled into a tighter ball.  
>A whimper escaped my throat as he rubbed my ear, trying to get me to relax. Being stubborn I shook my head, hitting him lightly with my tail. Hearing him sigh, both my ears perked up, shuddering when I felt a warm chest press against my back. I let another whimper out when I felt a warm mouth pull at the tip of my ear. Letting my head fall back, closing my eyes, I decided to see what Kurama was going to do. Gently he maneuvered me to lie down on the bed. Releasing my ear he smirked down at me, I looked away. Not quiet ready to calm down. Hearing him sigh again, I focused on a spot across the room.<br>"Listen to me Abby. You are the most stubborn vixen I have ever met, but, I know you are not worthless. There is not one female alive that deserves to be talked to like that. I will kill any man that tries to hurt you."  
>Looking up at him, I smiled; throwing my arms around his neck I buried my face in his soft hair, nuzzling into his neck. He laughed for a second, sitting up he lightly pulled me away from him. Looking at him I smiled.<br>"Let's get some sleep."  
>"You'll need it."<br>He nodded in agreement, laughing I curled under the blankets, a few minutes later, the fox joined me. Falling asleep, I clung to my fox.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone!  
>Here is another chapter<br>Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

The next morning I woke up to a high pitched scream, looking around I spotted a scared half to death Kuwabara, glancing behind me, I realized why he was scared; Kurama was glaring at him for waking us up. Laughing, I grabbed my whip and pulled the door closed, turning around I smiled at him.

"What did I miss?"  
>Looking down at me, his features relaxed.<br>"It appears, Kuwabara did not know we were sharing a room, he opened the door shouting, and I glared at him, that's all."  
>Breaking into a smile, I couldn't contain my laughter.<br>Rolling off the bed, I walked over to my clothes, glancing behind me I realized Kurama had turned around. Quickly I changed into my outfit for the day, turning around I placed a light kiss on Kurama's shoulder before walking out of the room. Spotting Hiei, I sat next to him on the couch, glaring at Kuwabara as he walked by.

"Abby?"  
>"Yes human?"<br>He sighed as he sat across from me, as Kurama was opening the door, keeping a cold gaze on the human.  
>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did, I know you're going to be needed on this team, and I'm just really sorry, can you ever forgive me?"<br>Sitting back, I observed Kuwabara for a few seconds, standing up I walked around the table bending down to be face to face with him, I swung my hand back and slapped him.  
>"Now, we're even. So there is nothing to forgive."<br>I smiled at him as he rubbed his cheek, glancing at the time I realized we needed to get going.

Reaching the arena we were instructed to wait in a large dark corridor leading to the floor.  
>Taking a deep breath as the smaller vixen Koto introduced our team. Being meet with boos.<br>Leaning against the wall, I knew I was not aloud near the platform unless someone on my team became injured.  
>With a sigh I couldn't hear what was being said on stage because of the rambunctious crowd.<br>Rolling my eyes as the leader of the other team set a ball of fire up into the crowd.  
><em>So the kid against Kuwabara? This should be fun.<br>_Hearing a buzzer, I watched as the kid circled Kuwabara, before jumping up and tumbling around him, kicking Kuwabara in the face, landing on his toes, he vaulted over Kuwabara.  
>With a sigh I realized he was toying with him. I cheered when Kuwabara landed a good punch to the head on the boy, knocking off his pink and yellow hat.<br>Chuckling I watched Kuwabara land some decent hits, until the kid dodged to the side, landing a kick to the side of Kuwabara's head, knocking him off his feet.  
>Pushing off the wall I cautiously made my way to the platform, knowing Kuwabara would need some help.<br>_Way to go Kuwabara.  
><em>Was all I could think as Kuwabara forced himself to his feet at count nine. Coming to a stop next to Kurama, I watched as the boy pulled out eight yo-yos. Calling it the serpent yo-yo and Kuwabara being stupid pulled out his sword. Wincing when the yo-yos hit Kuwabara in the head and chest.  
><em>Alright the kid has skills.<br>_Wincing again as the toys wrapped around Kuwabara's wrists and ankles, the kid lifted Kuwabara to the top of the arena, gasping in horror, as the kid pulled Kuwabara down. Wincing every time Kuwabara was thrown to the ground, bringing a hand to my mouth in horror, eyes wide when I realized he was still able to move. Suddenly the kid lifted Kuwabara above the stadium again.  
>"This cannot be happening."<br>"Just watch."  
>Hearing a high pitched scream, I tilted my head back and spotted Botan, Keiko, and some brunette chick walking down the steps in the stands.<br>Rolling my eyes I focused back on the stage, just as Rinku let Kuwabara free fall.  
>Tilting my head in curiosity as Kuwabara used his sword to stop his fall and slingshot himself across the stage, as Rinku went in for another attack Kuwabara formed his sword again, making it curve around the strings. The sword and the yo-yos hit their targets at the same time, knocking both kids out of the ring.<br>"Was that the focus of your training?"  
>"Well, more or less, the main focus of our training was precise control of his sprit sword."<br>"I'd be surprised if either of them got back to their feet in time."  
>"We will know soon enough."<br>"Get up your late Kuwabara!"  
>I glared at my brother who was 'asleep.'<br>At the count of five Rinku was back in the ring, focusing on recovering.  
>All of a sudden Kuwabara hopped up and ran at Yusuke, yelling for him to get up.<br>"Get your butt on stage!"  
>"Shut up Abby."<br>I glared at the human, smirking when Rinku made his yo-yos tighten around Kuwabara so he couldn't get back on stage, causing us to lose that round.  
>Rolling my eyes, I forced Kuwabara to sit, so I could work on healing him.<br>"Please, I'll handle this one."  
>Looking up I saw Kurama head for the ring, giving him a small smile, he nodded at me.<br>Concentrating on Kuwabara, I was grateful when I realized he wasn't seriously hurt.  
>Looking at Botan I rolled my eyes and told her to leave.<br>"No, I'm here to train the team."  
>"Whatever."<br>Turning my gaze to the ring, I couldn't help but feel anxious, as the blue demon mentioned something about Kurama getting attached to a human.  
>Relaxing as I watched the fox calmly dodge the slower demons speeds, realizing he was just toying with him.<br>"He's toying with that guy."  
>Next thing we knew Kurama had a cut on his cheek, gasping in shock.<br>A growl escaped my throat as I realized the demon was using Kurama's mother as a weapon, landing a punch to the same cheek he had cut, I had to suppress another growl, knowing Kurama was stronger than to be taken down like that.  
>Chuckling when the fox hit the shorter demon with a pebble.<br>"Damn it Kurama."  
>I growled as my fox folded his arms behind his back. Wincing when the demon kicked Kurama in the gut, landing more punches, and finally cutting into Kurama's cheek again.<br>I smiled when he started brushing himself off, that's when I realized what the fox had done, he implanted the death plant in the filthy demons chest.  
>Causing the demon to panic. I laughed when Kurama told the demon he did not believe in mercy, most foxes didn't. Turning my head to the side when the death plant bloomed.<br>Laughing as Kurama and Hiei refused to explained what just happened.  
>"Here"<br>I smiled as I placed my hand next to Kurama's cheek healing the wound.  
>"That was an easy fight."<br>"You think?"  
>"Yes."<br>Looking up in shock as Zerue walked on stage, gaining Hiei's attention.  
>I sighed as the two stepped into the ring.<br>Seeing the demon send waves of fire out, trying to hit Hiei.  
>Quickly I blocked a stream from hitting the team, earning a light burn on my arms, hearing a scream I looked up to see Hiei on fire, and drop to the ground.<br>_What did I miss?  
><em>I smiled when Hiei stood up, incased in fire, his jagon eye glowing purple, before he announced he was going to try the dragon of the darkness flame.  
>Shuddering when I felt the evil from spirit world being pulled into Hiei's arm, stepping closer to my soon to be mate, I whimpered as I watched the black dragon shoot out of Hiei's arm and scorched Zerue into the wall.<br>"Oh my, remind me to quit teasing him."  
>Kurama laughed at me, leaving his side I attempted to convince Hiei to let me heal his arm, he refused.<br>Hearing a commotion I recognized the ONE demon I knew personally.  
>The tall Aussi, with a blue Mohawk, that was Chu.<br>Stepping closer to the stage I waved at him.  
>"Chu!"<br>"Abby! You's as pretty as ever. You ears grew since last time!"  
>"Ah, thank you. Don't die and we'll catch up yeah?"<br>"Ya got it sheila."  
>I laughed, until Yusuke jumped on stage.<br>Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked at my fellow fox, seeing a look of pure jealously.  
>"Easy, Kurama, we've been friends since I was a pup. Before I even trained to be a spirit detective."<br>I laughed as Chu reviled a technique that he had used on me before.  
>"Chu isn't an easy person to fight, I know, he trained me."<br>Flinching as Chu punched Yusuke five times and then hit him in the back of the neck, jumping to his feet, I wasn't surprised when Yusuke couldn't land a hit, while Chu landed several hits. Finally Yusuke landed a hit, only to be kicked into the wall.  
>"Yep, that's Chu."<br>"Who's team are you on?"  
>"Shut up Kuwabara, I can't help it, ones my brother and the other is one of my closets friends."<br>I cheered when Yusuke hopped back on stage, rolling my eyes as Yusuke, shot a warning spirit gun shot. Causing Chu to laugh and stumble.  
>I grinned as I saw Chu drink the strongest alcohol ever made like water, sending out a red aura.<br>"What is that Abby?"  
>"Just watch, he only does this when he's serious, he never used it on me."<br>I grinned as the two fired their spirit attacks at the same time, neutralizing each others attacks, running at each other they attacked each other, Chu landed a hit that knocked sent Yusuke flying, after sending another round of spirit attacks, that sent them both flying threw the air.  
>I shook my head as the two started laughing at each other.<br>"Don't be stupid you two."  
>"Will you stop worrying about the other team?"<br>"Don't make me hit you Kuwabara."  
>Ignoring the heated looks I was receiving, I sighed as Chu brought out two knifes, saying they should do a knife edge death match.<br>Seeing them stand with their heels against the knife edges, it was staggering to see the height difference. With a few tense moments the committee came to a decision, agreeing to the death match I sighed, not wanting to see either man dead.  
>And just like that they started taking hits at each other, wincing with every hit; I couldn't turn my eyes away from them.<br>Feeling Kuwabara move, I looked over to see Keiko, rolling my eyes as Kuwabara tried to clam Keiko down. Turning my gaze back to the fight, grateful the girl hadn't realized I was there.  
>I gasped as the two head butted each other, knocking Chu out.<br>"Chu?"  
>Feeling tears spring to my eyes, I hopped on stage, rushing to my old friend.<br>Checking his pulse, I sighed as he sat up.  
>"We agreed to fight a death match, finish me."<br>"Naw we'll fight again when you're better."  
>"C'mon Chu, let's get you back to your room."<br>"It's alright sheila. Go back to your team."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah."  
>Gently hugging his neck, I took off back to my team. <p>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Attempting to fall asleep that night, I couldn't help but realize Kurama was avoiding me.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"Don't give me that. You've been giving me the cold shoulder since Yusuke won the match."<br>"If it bothers you that much, go see your precious Chu."  
>I growled and hopped out of bed, glaring at the demon.<br>"Fine, at least he tells me when he's mad at me and why."  
>Running out of the room, I quickly found Rinku and Chu's suite. Knocking on the door I smiled at Rinku as he opened the door.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Is Chu here?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Can I see him, please?"<br>With a shrug, the kid let me in and showed me to Chu's room.  
>Looking up at me, he smiled and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Sitting down I pulled my legs to my chest.<br>"What happened Abby? You were all excited this afternoon."  
>Breaking down I explained everything that had happened in the past few months.<br>"I don't know what to do Chu. He's so angry at me and I don't understand why."  
>Chu laughed, placing a hand on my back, making sure to keep everything friendly.<br>"Sounds like he's jealous Abby."  
>I laughed, looking at my old friend.<br>"Maybe that's why he was acting so weird when I started talking to you earlier."  
>He nodded, pulling me to him.<br>"I wouldn't worry sheila, if he's supposed to be yours then he should understand."  
>I nodded.<br>After hours of catching up, I somehow fell asleep.

Waking up, I smiled at Chu.  
>"Guess I should head back?"<br>"Probably."  
>"I'll see you later Chu."<br>He nodded and went back to bed; quickly I walked back to my room.  
>Looking around I realized everyone was gone for the day, sighing I took a shower and decided to dress up a bit. Pulling out a black off the shoulder dress that had a cut out to show the smooth skin of my side, smiling when it came to just above my knee, pulling on some silver gladiator sandals, I went in search of my mate to be.<br>Entering the arena, I spotted him watching Toguro fight.  
>"Hey?"<br>"Hello."  
>I sighed, walking by I made sure to lightly hit him with a flick of my hair.<br>"You're still mad, aren't you?"  
>"Since you smell like him, yes."<br>I sighed, grabbing his hand; I forced him to follow me away from the big ears that had obviously been listening.  
>"I don't want to fight, why are you so mad that I know Chu?"<br>Lightly pushing me against the wall, I felt a shiver run down my spine at his sudden show of dominance.  
>"I don't want my mate, to smell like another male."<br>Looking into his eyes, I realized what he thought had happened last night.  
>"Nothing happened last night, I needed someone to talk to, and he aloud me to sleep in his bed, Chu and I have never been in a relationship like that."<br>With a growl he grabbed my arm and led me into the forest near the hotel.  
>Sitting on the grass when we stopped, I worked on taking off my sandals, standing up, I looked over at him. Hating the feeling of knowing he was mad at me.<br>Placing a hand on his chest, I looked up at him, not knowing what to do.  
>Leaning down he placed his lips to mine, not bothering to be gentle. Wrapping my arms around his neck, gasping as his hands grabbed my ass, lifting me, so my legs could wrap around his waist.<br>Feeling my back being press into a tree, letting a whimper escape; pulling back I tried to catch my breath looking up at the demon.  
>Pulling back, he smirked. Setting me back on my feet, lightly grabbing my ear, he led me back to the hotel; I could tell he was still mad, not as mad, but still enough to make me slightly fearful.<br>Reaching the room, never letting my ear go, leading me over to our room, I felt a wave of nervousness seep into my stomach.  
>Shutting the door, he turned me to face him, his emerald eyes still hard as stone, pushing me to the bed, I refused to lie down. Brushing his lips across down my neck, resting on my collar bone; finally it hit me, he was trying to get Chu's sent off me. Rolling my eyes, I pushed Kurama back a little.<br>"Stop Kurama."  
>"No."<br>"Please, if you don't, we will end up doing something we will both regret later. We're not ready. I'm not ready."  
>Sitting back, he looked at me. With a sigh, I laid back, trying to ignore the male next to me.<br>Feeling the bed shift, I looked down and realized he was staring at my side that was reviled.  
>Watching in wonder as he bent over and lightly kissed the area, closing my eyes; squirming when I felt him lightly licking the small area.<br>"K-Kurama."  
>He paused and looked up at me, tilting his head to the side.<br>"Yes?"  
>I laughed, sitting up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.<br>"You can't mark me if you don't have fangs."  
>He smirked, slowly letting a laugh escape.<br>"So, you knew what my goal was."  
>"Yep. And it's easier when we are both ready. You know that."<br>He sighed, watching me stand up, turning around I kissed his cheek.  
>"Still mad?"<br>"A little."  
>I sighed, my stomach growling.<br>Kurama laughed.  
>"I'll make us some lunch ok?"<br>"Ok."  
>I grinned as he left; looking threw my bag I spotted the outfit I was looking for. Slipping on a deep purple bra with a piece of black chiffon that covered down to my waist, and grabbing a pair of black yoga pants that had a whit band on the top. Walking out I smiled at Kurama who had made a fruit salad, sitting on the couch facing a TV, sliding next to him I snuggled closed to the fox, while finding a movie to watch, finally landing on the Nightmare on Elms street.<br>Laughing as Kurama made me eat some of the fruit.  
>Practically jumping on Kurama when Freddy cut into his skin, revealing maggots and something green came out. Causing him to laugh and place the bowl of food down so it wouldn't get knocked over. Kissing my ear he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. When the movie finally went off, I was almost asleep on him. Until, the door slammed open by a pissed off Yusuke, followed quickly by Kuwabara and Botan. Curling closer to the male, trying to block out the yelling.<br>Hearing a heavy sigh, I looked up to see Yusuke glaring at the roster for the tournament.  
>"What's your problem?"<br>"We have to fight four times in a row before moving on."  
>Uncurling myself, I looked at the roster, sure enough; they had to fight four different teams.<br>"That sucks guys."  
>Yusuke rolled his eyes, finally taking in my appearance, shaking his head. Botan seeing Yusuke shake his head looked over at us, with a grin she went back to studying the roster. Kuwabara, being as dense as he was, looked up, and starred for a few minutes, before he got a heated glare from Kurama, quickly he looked away.<br>Feeling uncomfortable I stood up, walking into our room I changed into a less revealing top.  
>Sitting on the bed, I looked out the window, smiling at the clear sky, hearing the door open; I looked behind me to spot my brother. Walking over he sat next to me.<br>"What's going on between you and Kurama, sis?"  
>I sighed, looking over at him.<br>"Kurama and I are supposed to be together, call it fate or whatever; we just know that we are. But because I'm only half demon and his demon side is dormant for now, we have to wait until his demon side comes out, before we can go any farther with our relationship."  
>"So that's why Kurama keeps glaring at Kuwabara."<br>I broke into a fit of laughter.  
>"He keeps glaring at Kuwabara because, Kuwabara insulted me when we first arrived, then he didn't know that Kurama and I were sharing a room, so he barged in one morning startling us both awake, and then when you were showing us the roster, Kuwabara stared at my outfit longer than what Kurama thought was appropriate."<br>Yusuke laughed, throwing an arm around my shoulders, causing me to laugh.  
>"Well, I approve, even though I don't have much of a say."<br>I laughed harder, thanking him for his approval.  
>"Go to bed, you're gonna need your rest tomorrow."<br>"Fine, kill joy."  
>I laughed as I finally convinced him to go to bed.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! New chapter!  
>Thank you <strong>**KosmicKhaos**** for reviewing!  
>Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!<strong>

Chapter 15

The next morning my fox woke me up at an ungodly hour, well before sunrise, saying something about finding Hiei. After jumping from tree to tree we finally spotted the fire apparition obviously in pain from using the dragon of the darkness flame:  
>"Is this wise Hiei?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"It won't be easy to keep winning without the use of your dominant hand. Perhaps you should withdraw."<br>"Ha, you heard what Toguro said, we don't have a choice."  
>Sensing a couple of demons headed our way Kurama and I jumped down from the tree we were in.<br>"If we don't make it threw this tournament, he will kill us all. Fighting is our only way out."  
>"Seems the doctors team has gotten lost."<br>"Yes, what a horrible coincidence for us both."  
>Glaring at the two strange demons in front of us, they looked like lizards, but they were yellow, and had messed up teeth. With a sick smirk, the two demons rushed at us. Before I could grab for a weapon one of the demons had grabbed me, and was holding some sort of blade to my throat. Growling I tried to reach for a seed, with a sick chuckle the demon pressed the blade into my neck, creating a small trail of blood.<br>Sighing I watched as Hiei and Kurama chopped the other demon into little pieces.  
>"What the hell?"<br>"Heh, and that was using my left arm Kurama."  
>"I'm sorry, I used my right, next time I'll use my left to be fair."<br>"Would you like to try us next? Or just hand the fox back over?"  
>The lizard laughed at Hiei for a moment.<br>"Thanks but, I'd rather not, death gives me the shivers. And I rather like the female."  
>I growled as he pulled out a remote, hitting a button, never loosing his grip on me.<br>Hearing something move, I looked to my right to see some sort of machine appear out of the trees.  
>"Catasoble is what we like to call him, the doctor's earlier experiment, part demon, mostly machine, it feels no pain and no fear, now destroy those two low lives."<br>I growled as I watched Hiei try to slice threw the machine, ignoring the demon holding me hostage, I watched in horror as the machine pinned Hiei to a tree. All of a sudden I felt a clawed hand scratch at my chest, glaring at the lizard demon, I attempted to fight back, only succeeding in getting another cut across my collar bone, and a clawed hand to grip painfully onto my breast, cutting into the center of my chest, making me let out a low whimper, knowing only the two demons fighting the machine would recognize the sound.  
>Looking up I realized Kurama had killed the machine and was glaring at the demon holding me.<br>"You're robot is dead, and so are you."  
>With a growl he tossed me to the side, trying to escape, only to be stopped by Hiei.<br>_You ok Abby?  
>I will be.<br>_Walking over Kurama placed a hand over my throat, checking for any permanent damage, ghosting his hand over where the demon had held me, he sighed in relief, handing me a purple seed.  
>"For healing?"<br>"Yes."  
>With a nod, I swallowed the seed without further question.<br>Shaking I got to my feet, slowly making my way over to where Hiei was punching the demon. Pulling out my sword, I held it to the sorry lizard's throat.  
>"Now, you sorry excuse for a demon, you tell us what you know about that doctor and I might think twice about killing you."<br>Turning pale the demon quickly told us everything he knew, with a growl I made the demon lead us to the man the doctor had poisoned, after two miles we came across a cave.  
>"Hiei? Watch this thing for me, so Kurama and I can check on the man."<br>With a grin he stood in front of the guy, following Kurama into the cave we examined him.  
>"I can heal him."<br>"Do we have the right plants?"  
>"We passed them on the way."<br>I nodded as I helped the weaken man onto Kurama's back. Walking out of the cave I wasn't surprised to see that the lizard demon had more bruises and was missing a couple more teeth.  
><em>Should I ask Hiei?<br>You're just lucky he isn't dead yet  
><em>I smirked at him, explaining we needed to head back to the arena.  
>After reaching the side of the arena Kurama and Hiei knocked the machine into the arena, with a grin I pulled my sword out again, turning to the lizard demon, I swung the sword and sliced threw his neck, killing him instantly. With a growl I tossed the worthless demon over the wall, quickly we walked into the arena. Sitting on the machine I watched as the masked fighter preformed the spirit wave, ejecting something from the three fighter's backs. After it was announced that we had won I growled as the doctor transformed into a giant demon with limbs that stretched out. Sliding off the machine I walked over to the team as Yusuke shot the demon with his spirit gun.<br>Before I could say anything there was an announcement saying that we were moving on to the next fight.  
>"What?"<br>Before all hell broke lose a tornado formed reviling a five member team, all dressed to keep their identities hidden.  
>This team MOSHO , was going to be a problem.<br>Hearing a grunt I turned to see Botan carrying Kuwabara into the ring, quickly walking over I started to heal him. Watching as Jin made himself known. I had heard of him, but never got the chance to meet the wind master that towered over Yusuke.  
>"May I have your attention please; the tournament committee will be using a medical examination before the next round."<br>I turned to Botan with a curious look.  
>Spotting the nurse I growled, she was way too sexy to be working as a nurse.<br>"I don't like her."  
>"Me either."<br>"Medic my ass, if all she is curious about is Hiei and the masked fighter and not Kuwabara, she's an idiot."  
>Keeping my hands hovering over Kuwabara's chest, watching as Hiei and the fighter were blocked by a force field. Growling again as the 'nurse' reviled herself to be an entrantrest wearing wires. Hearing the committee announce that Hiei and the fighter were unfit to fight.<br>I sighed, concentrating on Kuwabara's wounds again.  
>Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked at Botan.<br>"Give yourself a break Abby; you're too weak to heal him, not without running out of energy yourself."  
>I nodded, leaning against the wall I watched Kurama take on Gama. Shaking my head as the pale demon covered him self with make up. Smiling as Kurama dodged blow after blow. Tilting my head to the side when I spotted the black mark on Kurama's leg, making it hard for him to move.<br>Sharing a look with Botan we both knew I wouldn't be able to heal him, growling as Kurama was marked with the stupid makeup. Letting out a little cheer when Kurama, attacked Gama with his rose whip that was wound threw his hair.  
>"I need to learn that move."<br>Botan laughed as Kurama retracted his whip. Tilting my head in confusion as Gama kept spilling his blood on Kurama, finally it dawned on me, Gama's makeup was made of his blood. Spreading out my scenes I realized that Kurama's energy was sealed.  
>"Not good."<br>"Can you get rid of that?"  
>"I really don't know."<br>I watched as the ice master Touya stepped into the ring.  
>Pushing off the wall I walked over to Yusuke, knowing Kurama will be in pain by the time this fight ends.<p>

Feeling my tail and ears bristle, I waited for the match to start.  
><em>The ninja are revolting.<br>Sounds like it.  
><em>Nodding at Hiei, I watched as the arena became freezing cold.  
>Keeping my eyes trained on the fighters, as Touya hit Kurama with the same attack, forcing Kurama on his back. Breathing a sigh of relief when Kurama stood up, I growled when Kurama tried to use his rose whip but it obviously caused him pain to do so.<br>"I wonder."  
>"What are you thinking Abby?"<br>Concentrating on my energy, I formed a small purple ball in my hand; just enough to jump start Kurama's energy. Just as Touya was about to attack Kurama with a sword I threw my energy at him, just as Kurama landed on the ground my energy entered his body threw his cuts. Feeling a little weak, I continued to watch the fight, grinning when Kurama forced the death seed to impale Touya.  
>"I'm glad that worked."<br>"Can you take that plant out?"  
>"Yes, I'll need time, but I can take it out."<br>I sighed as we officially won the match, before I could hop onstage to retrieve the knocked out Kurama, the next fighter, walked up, stating he was going to fight the fox. Knocking him off his feet, growling Yusuke had to grab me from jumping in the ring, as the fighter continued to punch and kicked Kurama.  
>"Let me go Yusuke!"<br>"If you enter the ring we will be disqualified and everything would have been for nothing."  
>Shrugging him off, I continued to watch the fight, if that's what you could call it, the fighter knocked Koto out of the ring, grabbing Kurama by the collar he was about to land another punch.<br>Both Yusuke and I had our spirit guns ready to fire, mine glowing a light red while Yusuke's was blue.  
>Lowering my gun as the fighter threw Kurama to our side of the ring, rushing over to him; I placed his head in my lap, gently running my fingers over his face, checking his injuries. Glancing at Yusuke, before he entered the ring.<br>"Yusuke. Kill him."  
>He nodded, as I set about healing the fox.<br>Hearing the fighter who nearly beat Kurama to death scream and a mist covered the arena, closing my eyes, I focused on the task at hand, prioritizing his wounds. The smaller ones healing almost instantly, as I worked on the bones that had been broken, I was thankful for my energy returning when Kurama was knocked out. Opening my eyes I heard the count of ten announcing that our team had officially won that round. Hearing footsteps I spotted Yusuke walking over to us, bending next to me he looked at Kurama and back at me.  
>"How's he doing?"<br>"I'll survive. Sorry I couldn't finish the first three of em like I planned."  
>I grinned at the fox, realizing he had been awake for a few minutes.<br>"Win this match for us Yusuke."  
>"I will."<br>Turning my gaze to the fox, I laughed at the innocent look he gave me.  
>"How long have you been awake?"<br>"I heard the last of Yusuke's battle, you know your ears lay flat against your head when you're healing someone?"  
>"I didn't know that."<br>I smiled as I helped him move to the outer wall to watch the fight, just as Jin landed a good punch to Yusuke's face.  
>Gently placing my hand on Kurama's chest above his heart, I transferred more of my energy into him, hoping the extra energy would give him a boost.<br>Nodding at me, I felt myself become light headed.  
>"Rest."<br>"You need it more than me."  
>"You're barely awake."<br>With a nod, I aloud my eyes to close, feeling a soft hand at the base of my ear, slowly rubbing circles, causing me to nod off to regain some of my energy.

Waking up I came face to face with a patch of red hair, looking up I smiled at the green eyes looking down at me.  
>"What happened?"<br>"We won."  
>"Cool, where are we going?"<br>"The hotel."  
>"Can you put me down?"<br>"Nope."  
>Hearing a chuckle, I tilted my head to see a smirking Hiei.<br>"Shut up Hiei."  
>Whipping Kurama with my tail, I laughed as I was unceremoniously dropped onto the couch.<br>"Fine, you can sleep alone tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter!  
>I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite the story!<br>Thank you for sticking it out!  
>But it's definitely not over yet! <strong>

Chapter 16

The next day I was thankfully left at the hotel while the team went to scope out the completion. Deciding to mess with the fox that dropped me last night, I pulled on a black halter top, and a fluffy black skirt, slipping on some black pumps. Skipping out of the hotel, running into a brick wall, that was Jin.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry!"<br>I took a step back, looking at the wind mast and ice master.  
>"You're the fox that was with Urameshi's team."<br>"Yes, I am."  
>"You're healing powers are amazing for such a young vixen."<br>"Thank you, I guess."  
>The two laughed as they took in my appearance.<br>"I thought you were Kurama's?"  
>"Not yet, he pissed me off last night, so I decided to mess with him."<br>Jin laughed at my logic.  
>"You have almost the same wind as Urameshi."<br>"We're half siblings."  
>"That explains it."<br>I laughed as I explained that I had a fox to annoy, and that I would hopefully see the two eventually.  
>Keeping light on my feet I skipped to the arena, coming to a stop I handed the guard my ticket to get in, after taking one look at it he started laughing.<br>"Sorry vixen, wrong date on the ticket."  
>"But I'm on a team!"<br>"Then you should have entered with your team."  
>"Let me in damn it!"<br>The guard glared at me as I stomped my foot in pure annoyance, this guard has seen me enter and exist the arena practically every day.  
>"Is there a problem?"<br>Turning around, I spotted a tall demon with strait black hair, wearing a silver mask, pale skin, and was wearing a black suit looking thing.  
>"This vixen was trying to enter the arena without a proper ticket, Karasu."<br>"Listen you poor excuse for a demon, I've been in the arena every day!"  
>The guard rolled his eyes, as the demon Karasu, took in my appearance.<br>"Let her in."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"She is the medic for team Urameshi, let her in."  
>With a growl the guard moved to the side.<br>"After you."  
>"Thank you."<br>I laughed as I was finally aloud to enter the arena.  
>"Thank you for doing that."<br>He looked down at me, as I shoved a lock of hair out of my face.  
>"It's not safe for a young unmated vixen outside the arena."<br>I sighed, stopping in the hallway.  
>"I know."<br>He stopped and looked at me.  
>"I'll show you the way to your team, Kurama should be looking for you."<br>I nodded as I followed him threw the empty hallways.  
>"How did you know I'm the medic for the human team?"<br>"I'm from team Toguro."  
>My eyes widen at the demon.<br>"Just go threw this corridor; that should lead you strait to your team."  
>I paused, completely confused as to why this demon, an enemy, was being so nice to me.<br>"You're not gonna tell your team about this are you?"  
>He let out a light laugh.<br>"No."  
>"Thank you."<br>I smiled at him, before quickly walking down the corridor, sure enough there was the team sitting in a room.  
>"Hey yall."<br>"Where the hell have you been?"  
>"Calm down Kuwabara."<br>Lifting myself onto the table that was in the center of the room I looked around at the group.  
>"Where did Yusuke go?"<br>"He and the mask fighter are going at it."  
>I huffed and turned my back on Kurama, facing the open doorway.<br>_What's wrong Abby?  
>Kurama.<br>Heh.  
>Shut up, I'm mad that he dropped me last night, and he's been acting like a prick since we got in a fight and I ran to Chu.<br>Oh.  
><em>"Well, I'm bored."

After a few minutes we decided to go back to the hotel room, still mad at Kurama, I sat across from Hiei in the window sill watching the rain outside.  
>"So Yusuke and the mask lady have been gone a long time."<br>"Indeed."  
>"Kurama what do you think about our chances? Two more rounds and we get to go home."<br>"These are the semi finals, it will be a challenge to over come, we will move to a new stadium with an even wilder crowd. I'm sure the committee will do anything to flaw us."  
>"That doesn't bother me, bring on the guns and the arrows, nothing I'm afraid of."<br>Hearing the door open, I glanced over, spotting the girls; I turned my attention back to the relaxing rain.  
>After several minutes Kurama kept calling to us to join them; standing up I walked over to the group.<br>"Hey Abby, have you met Yukina yet?"  
>"No."<br>I smiled at the small ice apparition, hearing my name Keiko looked up at me.  
>"Abby?"<br>I sighed, knowing this little conversation was going to happen.  
>"Yes Keiko, it's me."<br>Standing up she stepped in front of me.  
>"Is it really you? You're a demon?"<br>"Half demon. Yeah it's me."  
>"Does?"<br>"Yusuke know? Yeah. My mom know? No."  
>With a smile she hugged me.<br>"I missed you. You're as bad as Yusuke, but I still missed you."  
>Laughing I hugged her back.<p>

The next morning we walked to the new arena.  
>It was huge, much larger than the old one, but it gave me the creeps, it was way to dark for my taste and my instincts were telling me to run while I could.<br>Taking a deep breath, I followed the boys into the waiting corridor.  
>Growling as the doors opened, showering us with artificial light, unfortunately Yusuke and the masked fighter never showed up.<br>All I could do was pray they wouldn't disqualify us.

Standing on the sidelines, I glared at the new host, a fish demon.  
>I rolled my eyes as Shishiwakamaru rolled the dice, sending Hiei against an ugly tall demon, which looked like a weakling.<br>Kuwabara stood next to me instead of Kurama, whom I really didn't feel like being around, soon to be mate or not.  
>I laughed as Hiei cut off the demons arm, in a few seconds.<br>Tilting my head to the side when the demon regenerated his arm into an ax, rushing at Hiei. Rolling my eyes as Hiei waited for the demon to get close enough to jump on his back, stabbing the demon in the head.  
>Chuckling as Hiei commanded Shishiwakamaru to roll the dice again, putting any member of the team against the blonde that was smacking his gum. Hiei volunteering to fight.<br>Moving around Kuwabara, who was yelling at the opposing team, I stood next to the fox, watching as the blonde kicked his dead teammate off the stage. Gasping as the deranged demon cut threw his forearm, crushing a ball, and inhaling the smoke that emitted from it, healing his wound, then transforming him into a giant ape.  
>"What the hell?"<br>My ears lowered as Hiei attempted to cut the demon, but had no success. Gasping as the demon landed a good hit to the top of Hiei's head, sending him flying into the retaining wall. Kuromomotaro explained that his body could adjust to any of his enemy's attacks after a small amount of the attack.  
>As Hiei walked back to the stage, I sighed.<br>_Don't do anything stupid Hiei, we can't afford to lose.  
>I know.<br>_Feeling him call on the darkness of the dragon flame, I took a step behind Kurama, as he explained that Hiei is not strong enough for the attack. Smiling when Hiei hit Kuromomotaro with a mortal flame.  
>Letting a growl slip out as Kuromomotaro crushed another ball, transforming again into a giant blue phoenix.<br>"Really? A phoenix?"  
>Rolling my eyes when the demon took to the air, only to punch Hiei in the face sending him across the stage, landing another hit, Hiei dodged, attacking him with double fists of the mortal flame, having no effect. I whimpered when Kuromomotaro started beating Hiei, sending him to the stage.<p>

Sighing as Kuromomotaro crushed yet another ball, transforming into a wolf.  
>"That's an insult to wolfs."<br>"Indeed."  
>I smirked at Kurama, finally showing his sarcastic side.<br>Laughing as Hiei used the spirit sword after calling it barbaric.  
>"I'm confused."<br>"About what? He used a form of spirit sword."  
>Falling over as Kuwabara complained that Hiei called his attack barbaric.<br>Sitting up, I sent some of my energy over to Hiei, knowing he wouldn't let me heal him properly.  
>Jumping on the stage the boys waited for Shishiwakamaru to roll the dice, landing on Kurama versus Uraurashima, a small man that barely hitting Kurama's waist, shaking my head as Uraurashima and Kurama kept whipping at each other, seeming to be evenly matched.<br>I looked over at Hiei, agreeing that Kurama needed to stop messing with his opponent.  
>Starring in shock as Uraurashima, landed a brutal hit, knocking Kurama off his feet, taking off at a run, it appeared that Uraurashima created a force field, before pulling out a box, creating a smoke screen around the arena.<br>"Oh no."  
>I whimpered, feeling Kurama's spirit energy dwindle to nothing for half a second, before a much stronger energy emerged.<br>Feeling my tail bristle as I realized the energy was from Yoko himself.  
>"Y-Yoko?"<br>Hiei looked over at me.  
><em>Are you sure?<br>Yeah, he's the only one I know to have that much energy.  
><em>Hiei smirked, explaining to Kuwabara what happened to Yoko.  
>All I could do was smile at the familiar energy.<br>All of a sudden the smoke cleared, revealing Yoko, silver hair, ears, tail and golden eyes. Locking eyes with the fox, I winked at him. Slowly he transformed back to the red head I knew and loved.  
>Hearing an unanimalistic growl, I spotted Shishiwakamaru, rolling the dice.<br>Rolling himself versus, whoever wanted to fight him. Hearing his annoying fan girls. Laughing as the boys decided to play rock, paper, scissors; falling over as Kuwabara eventually won. Grabbing my stomach as Kuwabara jumped on the stage. Looking up to see Hiei looking down at me like I was insane.  
>Shaking my head, I got to my feet, watching as the fight was about to begin.<br>_Kurama?  
>Yeah?<br>Does Yoko approve of me?  
><em>Kurama laughed, running his hand lightly threw the fur of my tail.  
><em>Of course.<br>_I shivered at the contact, and Yoko's voice that responded to my question. Twitching my tail out of Kurama's reach, making him laugh.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter!  
>As always please review<br>And I will update next week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter guys!  
>Please enjoy!<strong>

Chapter 17

Tilting my head to the right as Shishiwakamaru pulled out some sort of white scarf.  
>"Nice scarf."<br>Shaking my head as Kuwabara swung at Shishiwakamaru recklessly, finally pissing off Shishiwakamaru, Shishiwakamaru wrapped the scarf thing around Kuwabara, making him disappear.  
>"Where did the human go?"<br>"I don't know. I can't sense him."  
>Stretching out my senses, I smiled when I realized he was back in the old arena.<br>Hearing that it was the masked fighter versus Shishiwakamaru. Looking down, I smiled at her as she walked up to the stage, ignoring Hiei as he accused her of being an imposter.  
>"So, my brother has completed his training, that's good to know."<br>"Training?"  
>"Yes."<br>Before I could explain, the masked fighters mask was ripped off, revealing Genkai. Sending the crowd into frenzy.  
>"And there is your answer."<br>"What do you mean fox?"  
>"That is Master Genkai."<br>Hearing Toguro interrupt the crowd, I cowered behind the two demons. I might be powerful, but Toguro scares me. Finally the fight resumed, looking at Shishiwakamaru's sword, I realized I had heard about that sword; the screeching banshee, it can call on dead souls, but it is a very dangerous weapon.  
>Sensing a familiar energy, I looked up in the stands, spotting Karasu.<br>Catching his attention, until a high pitched wail caught my attention. Covering my ears, I whimpered. Finally the horrendous noise stopped, just in time for demon souls to attack the crowd.  
>Thinking fast, I created an energy shield around our remaining team.<br>Finally, the souls went away.  
>A crater was in the arena, and Genkai was standing off to the side, mocking Shishiwakamaru. With a growl he started the noise up again. Thankfully this time, he didn't send out poor demon souls, he created a cage around Genkai and himself.<br>Keeping my eyes on the fight as Genkai blocked Shishiwakamaru's sword with her energy, reverting back to her younger self. In a blast of energy she sent Shishiwakamaru sliding across the stage. Slowly the blue haired demon got back to his feet, but he was weak. Sending the demon souls at Genkai, who absorbed the energy, running at her Shishiwakamaru rushed at her again, only to be thrown across the stage again, this time passing out.  
>Watching the old man walk up on the stage, tossing the die to land on Kuwabara, who was by Koto.<br>Shaking my head, I smiled down at Genkai, bowing down, the tips of my ears almost reaching her forehead.  
>"Thank you for looking after and training my brother, Master Genkai, I know he's a hard ass."<br>With a chuckle she patted my head between my ears. Standing up strait I looked down at her.  
>"He was a good student, to bad he wasn't like you."<br>Nodding in agreement, I heard the fight start.  
>Shaking my head as Kuwabara couldn't land a punch, so he pulled out his sprit sword, still never landing a hit.<br>"He's fast, not as fast as you Hiei."  
>He chuckled.<br>Confused I watched as some sort of black ball consumed Kuwabara, sending him into another dimension, again.  
>"He's an idiot."<br>"Agreed."  
>Rolling the dice again, it landed on the masked fighter.<br>"Disguise?"  
>I laughed as Genkai called the demon out on his disguise.<br>In a puff of pink smoke, he transformed into a clown.  
>"This idiot makes Kuwabara sound smart."<br>"I have to admit I'm embarrassed to listen to him."  
>"He's gotta be gay."<br>Kurama laughed at my outburst.  
>"I don't get what's so funny."<br>"I thought clowns made everyone else laugh?"  
>"Shut up you moron and fight!"<br>"You're just jealous vixen!"  
>"Jealous of what?"<br>"I am beautiful and you are not!"  
>"Why you!"<br>Before I could launch myself at the clown, Kurama and Hiei both grabbed me, forcing me to stay off the stage.  
>Shaking as Genkai was sent threw the retaining wall, with a smirk she walked back to the stage.<br>Seeing something red in her hands, I realized Genkai had pulled off his red noise.  
>Hearing Kuwabara rush back in, I rolled my eyes and continued watching the fight, surprised when Suzuki ripped off his shirt reveling a fairly built body, to which Genkai quickly beat the crap out of.<br>Destroying his face and causing him to pass out, we were announced the winners. Walking threw the corridors; we started laughing as Kuwabara tried to claim he was the best fighter on the team, causing everyone to crack up, walking ahead of the group, not far behind Genkai. Finally reaching a platform, I watched Team Toguro fight. Spotting Karasu again, I smiled down at him, mouthing thank you. Feeling an arm around my waist, I smiled up at Kurama, turning my attention back to the fight to see the green demon explode.  
>"He's gonna be a problem."<br>"Well, it is the finale round."  
>"Be careful."<br>"Always."  
>Turning to him, I kissed his cheek.<br>Smiling he turned his gaze back to the fight, rolling my eyes; I turned my back and leaned against the railing. Flipping my ears around, I sighed at the familiar feeling. My ears twitched up as Team Toguro was announced to move on. Walking threw the corridors I tried to ignore the taunts that where thrown at us. Coming to a stop, we spotted Karasu and Bui in front of us, slamming his fists into the wall Bui distracted us, as Karasu moved behind Kurama, mocking him.  
>"He wants to fight you?"<br>"It appears so, I have to find out the secret of that smoke."  
>"Agreed."<br>Taking my hand he led me out of the arena, reaching the woods, I sighed at the feeling of being in nature again.  
>"Can you teach me that weird rose whip trick you used on Gama? Get your mind off Karasu for a little bit?"<br>He laughed for a second.  
>"I don't think you can use yours like that."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because, your whip is on fire? I don't want that pretty hair of yours to catch on fire."<br>"I can turn it into a normal whip."  
>"Alright."<br>Before we could start we felt an enormous amount of power rush around the area.  
>"Who was that?"<br>"I don't know."  
>Shaking his head, he grabbed my wrist so I wouldn't be able to use them.<br>"Concentrate on producing your whip, without the fire, and without your hands."  
>Nodding I did as I was told, feeling something sharp hit my shoulder, I looked back and sure enough, there was my whip wound threw my hair.<br>"Wow."  
>"Now retract it."<br>Nodding, I focused on the whip, slowly it retracted.  
>"Cool."<br>Kurama laughed, pulling me to him.  
>"You'll win tomorrow."<br>He smiled and hugged me harder.  
>"Incase I don't, I'm sorry I've been such a prick lately."<br>Clinging to Kurama, I felt Genkai's energy disappear.  
>Gently he petted my hair, as I cried on his shoulder.<br>"She's gone."  
>"Shh."<br>Kissing my ear, he lightly bit the base. Causing me to look up. Smiling softly he wiped my tears away.

Sitting in the field Kurama was practicing in, I stayed a safe distance away. Until Kuwabara ran up.  
>"He was angry. You would tell me if he was hiding right?"<br>"Who's there?"  
>Looking over, I spotted Suzuki, all bandaged up.<br>Holding up two items, handing one to Kurama and a hilt to Kuwabara.  
>Grabbing the bottle, I examined it. Handing it back, I ran up to the blonde demon.<br>"Please, let me heal you a little."  
>Giving me a nod, he watched in wonder, as I concentrated on healing some of his wounds.<br>"So you are not made to fight either?"  
>"No, my specialties are for healing only."<br>Grabbing my wrists, forcing it away from his ribs he took in my appearance.  
>"Seems I was wrong little vixen."<br>"About?"  
>"You are quiet beautiful, not as beautiful as me, but close."<br>I laughed, smiling at the demon as he walked off.  
>Spinning around, I walked back to the team mates.<br>"You should probably go practice with that Kurama, you don't want anything to misfire during the finals."  
>"Uh yeah, right."<br>Examining the hilt as he walked off, I turned to Kurama.  
>"Well, let's see what this stuff does."<br>Nodding, he took a quick swallow of the potion, handing me the potion, we waited to see if it would kick in. Fifteen minutes later, Kurama transformed. Starring up in shock at the golden eyed fox demon.  
>"Yoko?"<br>He smirked, bending over he sniffed at my neck.  
>"Yes Abby, it's nice to meet you."<br>"N-nice to meet you too."  
>As the sun finally set, Yoko nudged my hair out of the way, lightly kissing my neck, causing me to moan.<br>Smirking down at me, he licked the junction of my shoulder and neck.  
>"I'm going to mark you while I can."<br>"Ok."  
>Tilting my head to the side, I sighed at the light stinging sensation that coursed threw my veins as Yoko bit into my skin, marking me as his.<br>Pulling back, I realized he had transformed back to Kurama. Smiling lightly at him, I felt my body start to sway lightly.  
>"You should go back to the hotel and sleep."<br>"Alright."  
>Walking to the hotel, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone!  
>Quick thanks to Oakensheild for reviewing!<br>Hope everyone enjoys and remembers to review!**

Chapter 18

Waking up, I felt a little sore on the right side of my neck, checking in the mirror, I aloud a small squeal to escape, waking up Kurama, on my neck was a silver fox holding a red rose between its teeth, Yoko Kurama's mark.  
>"What's up?"<br>I beamed at Kurama threw the mirror, pointing at my neck. Smiling, he lightly kissed the sore area.  
>Shaking my head, we decided to get dressed. Following the team to the arena.<p>

After entering the arena, I stayed on the side lines, rolling my eyes as it was announced that both teams needed five fighters.  
>"Yusuke? Did you get another fighter?"<br>"Yeah, but he's late."  
>"I'll fight, if needed."<br>"No."  
>I glared at Kurama, just because I was marked didn't mean I was mated to him yet.<br>"Yes."  
>"Team Urameshi do you have a fifth fighter?"<br>"Yes."  
>"No."<br>Thankfully, Koenma showed up, before I could start arguing with Kurama.  
>I sighed as Karasu walked onstage, pointing at his head and saying bang, quickly Kurama jumped up to fight Karasu.<br>_Be careful, I can't lose you.  
>I will.<br>_Gently touching my mark, I smiled at him, waiting for the fight to start.  
>Watching in ah as he surrounded himself with rose petals, as Karasu approached, a petal cut into his cheek, just before he was surrounded by the petals they exploded.<br>_Ignore him!  
><em>I growled as Karasu tried to play mind games, while trying to attack him, blowing up Kurama's rose whip.  
>Quickly Kurama dodged attack after attack, landing back; something blew up near his arm. As Kurama tried to run something near his thigh blew up.<br>Holding out his hand Karasu made some sort of bomb appear and he threw it at Kurama, covering him in a cloud of smoke. I grinned as I realized Kurama hand stabbed Karasu in the hand with a rose, as the smoke began to clear, I felt Yoko's energy return.  
>Grinning as I spotted Yoko, reaching up to my mark, I felt the confidence he was feeling.<br>Watching as Yoko dodged these weird bomb like creatures, creating a plant that destroyed the bombs, shaking my head as the plants chased Karasu around the arena.  
>Closing my eyes, I realized how drawn to the fox I had become since last night.<br>Waiting for the plants to devour Karasu.  
><em>Just don't die.<br>I won't.  
><em>I laughed slightly as Yoko mimicked Karasu's gun motion.  
>Smiling at the fox as he made his way over to us, just as his plants exploded.<br>Catching Yoko's attention, his tail bristling with pure curiosity, as Karasu's hair turned blonde, creating a green ball around himself, he plunged down at Yoko, knocking out a huge hole in the arena; gently Hiei placed me back on the ground, after picking me up and away from the falling rubble.  
>Sighing, Kurama had transformed back into his human form.<br>"He's weak."  
>Jumping on the stage Kurama rushed at Karasu, trying to land a good hit, but Karasu was a bit faster.<br>Pulling a seed out of his chest I whimpered, as Kurama's leg was held in place as a bomb went off.  
>Shakily he got to his feet, quickly we yelled at him not to move. Cringing every time a bomb went off.<br>"Can't you send him some energy Abby?"  
>"No, I'll need it to heal his wounds alone, let alone if someone else gets hurt."<br>Watching in pure horror as the rest of the bombs went off, causing Kurama to fall face first onto the ring.  
>Tears sprang to my eyes, as Kurama sent a wave of his life energy towards Karasu, hitting him with a plant; that drained him of his blood, killing him in only a few seconds.<br>_Don't you dare die on me!  
><em>Slowly he stood up, watching Yusuke run up to Kurama.  
>Hearing that Karasu was the winner, I shook my head, preparing my self to heal Kurama's injuries.<br>Glaring at the elder Toguro who threatened to have all our friends killed.  
>Gently Yusuke placed Kurama against the stage; sitting next to him I focused my energy.<br>"Hang on Kurama; I'll get ya healed up."  
>Blocking out the fight, I worked on healing Kurama, feeling someone trying to connect with me, clearing my mind, as Kurama explained why Hiei's arm was still bandaged up.<br>_Abby.  
>Yoko?<br>Take care of Shuiichi for me.  
>Of course.<br>When I can come out again, you will be mine.  
>I know.<br>_Hearing the tone of voice switch back over to Kurama.  
><em>How are you holding up?<br>I'll be fine for awhile, I can finish healing your wounds, but I'll need rest after.  
>Of course.<br>Protect my body while I rest, I don't know how long it will take.  
><em>Hearing Kurama laugh, I glanced up at him, a look of mirth in his eyes.  
><em>Yoko wouldn't allow me to leave you on your own.<br>Oh.  
><em>Pulling back I smiled at my handy work, all of Kurama's wounds were healed.  
>Slowly, I sat down, vaguely aware of the fight going on.<br>Leaning against Kurama's leg, I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. Finally I closed my eyes, my body relaxing against the fox.

Waking up, I was looking at a white ceiling, slowly sitting up I realized my energy was only half of what it should be, looking around I realized I was alone.  
><em>K-Kurama?<br>You're awake.  
>Yeah, where am I?<br>The locker room, Kuwabara is fighting now.  
>What?<br>You're gonna be needed.  
>Is he as bad as you were?<br>No, but he's pretty injured.  
>I'll make my way out there soon; I've only got about half my strength.<br>Be careful.  
><em>Sliding off the bed, I slowly made my way to the arena. Bracing myself against the wall, my legs shaking from exhaustion. Carefully I entered the arena, tripping, I braced myself against Kurama. Catching his attention.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"Yeah, just tired is all. What did I miss?"  
>"Kuwabara won, Yusuke is about to fight."<br>"Great, I missed two matches, Hiei's and Kuwabara's."  
>Feeling my legs try to give out, Kurama caught me, keeping me steady until I could stand on my own.<br>_Abby?  
>Yes Hiei?<br>Did Kurama finally mark you?  
>Yoko did.<br>Bought time.  
><em>I laughed at Hiei's boldness.  
>Taking a deep breath as the fight was about to start, until we heard an annoying laughter, making himself known, the elder Toguro, started insulting Genkai.<br>"Let me at that bastard."  
>"You are two weak, and it is Yusuke's fight."<br>Cheering when Toguro punched the elder Toguro out of the stadium.  
>"To bad that wasn't me."<br>Kurama rolled his eyes, allowing me to stand on my own.  
>Finally the fight started.<br>Hearing a small commotion, I turned to my right to spot Chu.  
>Waving at him, he grinned and called me over.<br>_Sorry Chu, I'm needed here, and I'm weak.  
>It's alright Abby.<em>  
>Turning back to the ring I realized Toguro's energy was killing the lower class demons off in the stands; standing next to Koenma we created a shield to protect the team. Just as all hell broke loose in the ring.<br>Jumping a little as Toguro destroyed some of the stage, just as Toguro was charging at Yusuke, he stopped speaking to Yusuke.  
>Entering into a stand off, I was beginning to wonder what they were going to do.<br>"Please don't screw up Yusuke."  
>Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I glared at Kurama.<br>"Get in the stands, it isn't safe for you here."  
>"What?"<br>"Go."  
>Just as Yusuke started punching Toguro, I did as I was told. Not wanting to fight again. I ran threw the corridors, finally reaching the stairs to go up to the stands. Taking them two at a time, I reached where I had last seen Chu. Watching the match for a second, I saw Yusuke hit Toguro with his spirit gun, sending him into the stands on the opposite side of the ring. Walking down the steps, I smiled at Touya.<br>"Can I sit with yall?"  
>Looking up with in shock, the small group nodded, giving me room to sit between Rinku and Chu.<br>"Why are you up here Abby?"  
>"Kurama told me to, and I didn't feel like fighting again."<br>"Oh."  
>Tilting his head to the side, he spotted my mark, a huge grin plastered on his face.<br>"Not a word."  
>Watching in shock as Toguro emerged back into the arena, unharmed.<br>"What the hell?"  
>Shivering at the look of Toguro, it looked unnatural.<br>"What about you? You lost to Kurama and Kurama lost to a dead guy."  
>I looked around the group confused; obviously I had missed a conversation.<br>I smiled when Yusuke reviled he was wearing spirit cuffs.  
>"Of course she would put those on him."<br>Blinking in surprise as Yusuke broke the cuffs, his energy shooting out looking like a huge phoenix.  
>"Wow."<br>Watching as Yusuke knocked Toguro off his feet, landing several more hits, creating a small crater. Jumping back, I realized why he had stopped; Toguro had come out of the small crater. Looking…thin?  
>"I don't like this."<br>"Agreed."  
>Feeling Toguro's energy spike again, I scooted closer to Chu, as Toguro powered up again, his energy shooting all over the arena. Seeing his energy headed right for us, I felt Chu grab me. Protecting me from the energy shot.<br>Starring in the arena in shock, Toguro's body was huge, and had taken on a blue huge to it. He looked like something out of a nightmare.  
>"T-That's full power?"<br>Cringing as Yusuke suddenly went flying.  
>"I missed something."<br>"What the hell just happened?"  
>All of a sudden, Yusuke was dodging what looked like spirit bullets.<br>Throwing himself at Toguro, I covered my ears as Toguro sent Yusuke screaming to the floor with a broken arm.  
>"Whoa not a dent on em."<br>"He's a monster."  
>"Come on Yusuke, I can't lose you like I lost dad."<br>Watching Yusuke be sent into the platform across from us, thinking fast I sent a small amount of energy to Yusuke, trying to give him enough to win.  
>All of a sudden, Toguro started devouring souls into his body.<br>Feeling a stir of wind I realized Jin had created a whirl wind around the five of us, as a shield.  
>Seeing that we were trapped inside the stupid stadium, watching Yusuke punch Toguro to be knocked back, rushing forward again, Yusuke started getting the crap beat out of him.<br>All I could do was watch in horror, as Yusuke was knocked to the ground.  
>Toguro stepped on Yusuke before pulling more souls.<br>Looking around I realized Chu had left me to help Koto.  
>Gasping as Toguro attempted to attack Keiko, missing by a few feet.<br>Yusuke jumped up hitting Toguro in the face, who retaliated by throwing him into the wall.  
>"It can not be over."<br>Feeling the two men next to me look down at me, I stood up. Jumping down, I ran to the group. Keeping close to wall, trying not to be spotted by Toguro; feeling a bullet hit me in the side, I landed hard against the retaining wall. Hearing Toguro announce that he was going to kill Kuwabara, I took off faster towards the group. Not wanting to see a friend dead, even one as stupid as Kuwabara. Reaching the group, I stood next to Koenma, in front of the group. Kneeling low to protect the human.  
>"Step aside guys."<br>"What?"  
>"Think about it Kuwabara."<br>Before I could stop him, he charged at Toguro. Seeing Kuwabara freeze, and fall over. I ran over to him.  
>"Kuwabara, hang in there."<br>"Kuwabara stay with us. Stay with us."  
>Seeing Yusuke disappear and reappear, I knew he would win.<br>"Lay Kuwabara down Kurama."  
>Laying Kuwabara on his back, I pressed my hands to his chest, transferring what little energy I had left into the wounds. Surprised that Toguro missed his vitals.<br>"No body is watching right?"  
>"No, they are watching the fight."<br>"Good, Yusuke needs to believe Kuwabara is dead."  
>Feeling the energy I gave Yusuke return I glanced up, seeing the blue energy coming from Yusuke. I gasped in shock. Looking back at Kuwabara, I smiled when I realized his wounds were healed.<br>"Just rest until it's over my friend."  
>Watching in confusion as Yusuke's emotions were obviously going to war with themselves.<br>"Guess I'll need to kill you're sister this time."  
>Scrambling behind Kurama; not wanting to die by Toguro's hands; smiling when Yusuke stopped him. Creating a whirlwind of power around them, Yusuke sent Toguro flying across the stadium; followed quickly by a powerful spirit gun shot.<br>"He's supper Yusuke."  
>"Ya think?"<br>Watching Toguro call on more power it finally hit me.  
>"He can't."<br>"Abby?"  
>"He wasn't at one hundred percent. Now he is. Now he's running on some of his life energy."<br>Shaking my head as Yusuke prepared to send one more shot at Toguro.  
>"They're giving it all they got."<br>"I guess all we can do is let the man upstairs handle it."  
>Gasping as Yusuke shot his Spirit gun, for Toguro to stop it. Holding my breath I realized Toguro was being forced back, slowly losing control, until he destroyed the shot. His body burned and smoking. Yusuke fell to the ground, as Toguro walked over to him. Tilting my head as Toguro basically exploded, his skin ripped apart. Feeling a little sick, I grabbed Kurama's arm, watching as Toguro turned white. Smiling when Yusuke managed to stand on his feet.<br>"Yay! Go little brother!"  
>"We're free."<br>Seeing Yusuke hit the floor we took off running. Kurama picking him up.  
>"Everything is a ok now."<br>"No it's not, no it's not. If I wasn't such a stupid kid: if I didn't have concrete walls between my emotions. I had all the strength to save him; I just didn't know how to reach it."  
>Rolling my eyes, I helped Kuwabara stand up. Falling over laughing as Kurama explained what happened. Standing up, I grabbed my side, still laughing.<br>Hearing Sakyo walk up, I twisted my face in pure annoyance. Ignoring his little speech, I smiled as Koenma called off the bet, feeling a rumble all hell broke lose as the stadium began to collapse.  
>"Guys, we gotta go. Now!"<br>"Yusuke? Can you help the girls?"  
>"Yeah naturally."<br>"I'll go ahead."  
>Taking off up the stairs I pushed lower demons out of the way. Reaching the top I knelt in front of Keiko.<br>"Keiko? Kid we gotta go."  
>Shaking her harder, I started to panic a bit.<br>"Snap out of it child!"  
>Looking at her; as Yukina went to Kuwabara; almost getting crushed by falling rubble, being saved by Hiei.<br>Being knocked out of the way by Yusuke, who managed to snap Keiko back to normal; running to the front of a crowd, I grinned when Chu broke threw the wall. Quickly picking me up as we finally escaped the stadium. Setting me down slowly, I stared in shock at the destroyed stadium.  
>"Wow, its over."<br>"Yeah, it's over sheila."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's a new chapter my readers!  
>Thank you Oakensheild for reviewing<br>I just started writing the 3 Kings arc and they will be out soon  
>Promise!<br>Anyway everyone enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Spending one last night in the hotel, I sighed realizing I wouldn't see Kurama for a while after we leave.  
>Looking in a mirror in the main area, as Yusuke tried to talk threw Pu. Getting pissed off Yusuke left in a huff.<br>"What are you looking at Abby?"  
>"I'm just not used to my human form anymore I guess."<br>I sighed, deep blue eyes starring back at me; my skin was a little tanner, blonde hair, tossed over one shoulder.  
>Chuckling Kurama walked over, lightly kissing my cheek.<br>"I like this form."  
>"It feels like a lie after all this."<br>"Will you return to America?"  
>"If I still have a job; yes."<p>

While the boys went to meet the girls, I went to meet Koenma. Picking up Genkai, I showed her where everyone was watching the boat come in.  
>"Excuse me if I'm a little insulted."<br>I laughed as everyone ran up to her.

Loading the boat, I sighed as I watched the island getting smaller and smaller.  
>"So you knew she'd come back."<br>Shaking my head at Hiei.  
>"No. Koenma told me when he gave me the potion to transform back."<br>"So, you're really going back to the states?"  
>"Yes Hiei."<br>Exciting the ship, I turned to Kurama before opening a portal. Pressing my lips to his, smiling as he kissed back.  
>"I'll call you later."<br>"Yeah."  
>Stepping into the portal, I sighed as it opened in front of my house. Grabbing my bag, I opened the door.<br>"Hello! I'm home!"  
>Spotting my partner and a guy I didn't know sitting at the table.<br>"What's going on Liz?"  
>"Oh! Abby!"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Ummm, well, since you've been gone for months, and tryouts where last month. You were fired."<br>"I got fired?"  
>"Yeah. Sorry."<br>"It's ok, I figured it would happen. Who's this?"  
>"This is Matt, he's my new partner. And he's gonna stay here with me."<br>"What about me?"  
>"I can't afford this house on my own, and since you haven't made a payment in several months, I have legal right to kick you out."<br>"But, I thought we were friends."  
>"We were, I sent you're stuff to your moms. Now leave before I call the police."<br>Starring at Liz in shock, I sighed, spinning on my heel, I left. Walking to the airport, I paid for a ticket back to Japan.  
>Pulling out my cell phone I called the one demon I needed.<br>'Hello?'  
>"Kurama?"<br>'Abby? What's wrong?'  
>"I got fired, my best friend kicked me out, and I'm waiting for my flight to come in. Take your pick."<br>'Wait what? You got fired? Where are you gonna stay?'  
>"Liz said she sent all my stuff to my mom's. I guess I'll stay there for a little while."<br>'Let me know when you arrive.'  
>"I will."<p>

Finally hopping off the plane, I flagged down a taxi, getting a ride to my mom's apartment. Opening the door I hugged my mom, crying as I explained everything.  
>"Easy hunny, you can just start over again here."<br>I nodded in agreement, puling out my phone I called Kurama.  
>'Hello?'<br>"Hey."  
>'Hey, how was your flight?'<br>"It was alright, umm…can we meet somewhere?"  
>'Yeah, I'll come get you.'<br>"Thanks."  
>I hung up; dragging my stuff to my room I started to unpack.<br>"Hey Abby, what are you doing here?"  
>I spun around to see Yusuke leaning against my door frame.<br>"Liz kicked me out, and I lost my job thanks to the saint beast."  
>He laughed as I walked over to him.<br>"Kurama's gonna come pick me up soon."  
>"Why?"<br>"I need to talk to him."  
>Suddenly there was a knock on the door, smiling I went to answer the door, finding a grinning Kurama, I walked out the door.<br>"So where did you wanna go?"  
>"Some where we can talk."<br>Nodding he listened as I explained everything that had happened.

-One month later-

I was curled up on my bed reading a book when an annoying sound filtered threw my ears like a dog whistle. Glaring at nothing in particular I took off threw a window, trying to find the source of the annoying noise. Finally I came across Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Keeping my distance I followed them as they approached a weird looking mansion. Hopping down from a tree I landed next to the human.  
>"Guys!"<br>"Abby! Don't do that."  
>Snickering at Kuwabara, making it obvious I had scared him.<br>"You made it!"  
>Rolling my eyes at Botan, turning to the demons.<br>"What's going on?"  
>"Yusuke got kidnapped."<br>"Great, let's go get him."  
>"Just don't say hot."<br>"Ok."  
>Walking into the house, everything seemed so weird.<br>"That steam, it's so."  
>"Shush Botan."<br>I glared at Botan for a second before a voice interrupted us.  
>Taking in the kids appearance in front of us, I realized he went to Kurama's school. Taking a seat he brought up Kurama's ability to manipulate plants.<br>Before Hiei could kill the bastard, his sword was snapped in half.  
>"Easy Hiei."<br>"No three letter word will rule my fate, hot."  
>And just like that Hiei became frozen, his soul floating above his chest in a little ball.<br>"Hiei?"  
>Glaring at the kid as he explained what was happening.<br>"Ah see now, kid. When we either knock you out or you fall pray to your own stupid rules, and Hiei's soul doesn't return. I will kill you myself, and trust me when I say; it will be a slow and painful death."  
>Feeling Kurama grab my shoulder, I leaned back into his touch; as Kuwabara walked over to the idiot guarding our way out.<br>"Easy Abby."  
>"So you have a girlfriend. I don't know how you put up with such violence."<br>"Leave her out of this. I'll play by your rules, whatever they are."  
>"Good."<br>Taking a seat next to Kurama, the steam started to get to us.  
>"You must be the king since you pass every test."<br>"King of Thieves."  
>"Shush."<br>"So tell me kid. Are we a little jealous?"  
>Gasping when Kuwabara lost his soul.<br>"Wait Kaitou Kuwabara didn't come any where close to saying hot."  
>"Botan!"<br>"I goofed."  
>With a groan, I sat back in the chair, rolling up my yoga pants to cool off.<br>"Forgive me for not explaining the specifics; I didn't think your friends could handle it. In my territory you cannot say the letters h, o, and t together even if they are from different words; it's no simple childs game, it's a puzzle of diction and I can't bend the rules."  
>"That's fair enough."<br>"Jerk."  
>I aloud an animalistic growl to escape as he threaten to hurt the three souls in his hands. With a grin Kurama and I both realized we could still use our powers.<br>Looking between the two, as they started a game of wits.  
>"I'm trapped between two dorks."<br>Kurama grinned at me, knowing it was meant as a joke to him, and an insult to his classmate.  
>"Do not speak Abby."<br>"I like my soul I don't plan to lose it."  
>Getting bored, I scoped out the mini fridge.<br>Sitting back down, realizing the kid was gone and Kurama had started to grow some plants.  
>Growing one of my own, I helped him out, wanting some revenge. Keeping in my seat I grinned at the kid.<br>Walking over, he gave me a questioning look. Tilting my head to the side, I almost lost it as Kurama hung upside down from the chandelier, causing his classmate to laugh and lose his soul and releasing our friends.  
>"That was amazing Kurama."<br>"Thank you for not speaking."  
>I stuck my tongue out as we woke up the teenager; he explained that we needed to follow him. Following him into the next room, he explained that we needed to take different stair cases.<br>Rolling my eyes as Botan explained about the stupid stickers. Writing my name on four stickers, placing one on each of my companions, as everyone finished we entered a different stair case at the same time.  
>After entering the stair case, I sighed as my stairs started moving from under my feet. Stopping I walked strait, in the dark I finally reached the door. Stepping threw I spotted Yusuke facing some blonde.<br>"One of your friends is an imposter."  
>"What is that supposed to mean?"<br>"One of your companions are not who they appear to be."  
>Explaining that Yusuke needs to figure out who is the impersonator.<br>Rolling my eyes until Yusuke came to me.  
>"Abby. What are you? And show me the mark on your neck."<br>"You don't know what my mark looks like, let alone what it is, and I'm half fox demon."  
>"You still didn't show me your neck."<br>"I'm going to kill you in your sleep."  
>Pulling my shirt to the side I reviled my mark.<br>"Hey guys? What's with the stupid name tags?"  
>Thinking fast, we each ripped all the tags off.<br>When Yusuke was released he punched Kuwabara in the face, revealing the guy from earlier.  
>"Why not your sister?"<br>"She's like Kurama and Hiei, she doesn't trust anyone."  
>The lights turned on revealing Genkai herself.<p>

"What?"  
>"Explain fox boy."<br>"She was teaching us a lesson."  
>Sitting on the floor, I held my head in my hands. It had been a very long day, and I wasn't in the mood.<br>Listening as Genkai explained what was going on, being interrupted by Kuwabara who was walking around in his underwear.  
>Turning to Botan, I sighed.<br>"I thought I was done with all this?"  
>"You don't have a choice Abby."<br>As Genkai explained that the hole was in the next town over, I looked at her with pure curiosity in my arms. Standing up I glared at Koenma, as he explained what was happening with the hole.  
>Rolling my eyes I walked away, already knowing everything about the tunnel classes, as well as the different demon levels. Pulling out a brush from my bag, I worked it threw my hair, desperately needing some one to talk to. Following the group back to the first floor to the kid; watching Genkai heal his soul: ignoring the introductions I laughed as the kid explained why they needed Genkai's help to begin with.<br>Working my hair into a low pony tail, I sighed as Genkai reminded Yusuke we needed to think before we went running into a fight.  
>Sighing as Hiei left in a huff.<br>"You've got to be kidding Genkai."  
>"No, everyone is sleeping here tonight."<br>"Look, I've been threw hell and back today."  
>"To bad vixen."<br>Growling I found a spot on the floor, pulling my hair out of its neat pony tail. Hearing a sigh I watched Kurama sit next to me, un aware of the human behind us.  
>"What happened?"<br>Rolling my shoulders in defeat, I scooted closer as he ran my brush gently threw my hair.  
>"It's obvious mom doesn't want me in the house, I had a try out today and they told me I was the worst dancer they had ever seen."<br>"So what are you going to do now?"  
>"There's a dance company, maybe five minutes from your house, I figured I would try out again and hope for the best."<br>"What about school?"  
>"I already have my GED. That's how I'm working full time."<br>With a laugh, he lightly kissed my mark.  
>"Just cause you're the smartest one here doesn't mean some of us aren't too far behind."<br>"I don't know, you're temper is something to admire."  
>"Oh shut up."<br>I laughed as I curled against him, slowly falling asleep.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter  
>Remember to review!<br>I will try to update soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi yall!  
>New chapter up for ya!<br>Thank you EmpireLegends and Oakensheild for reviewing!  
>Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!<strong>

Chapter 20

The next morning we arrived at the city; that was crawling with insects. Keeping with my mate; I sighed as we reached the center of the hole. Sniffing I realized we were above the actual circle.  
>"So, the physic is underground."<br>Feeling eyes on my back, spinning around, I ran towards the feeling. Looking around a corner I sighed not seeing anyone.  
>"OK, can I change forms? At least in that form I can track anything and everything."<br>"Easy, no switching forms in the mortal word."  
>"What do you two mean switch forms?"<br>I sighed glaring at the human while Kurama called Koenma.  
>"Alright kid, since you are the only one to not have any common sense I'll tell you. I am half demon. And I will not think twice about killing you."<br>His eyes widening for a fraction of a second.  
>"At least I'm not a middle school drop out."<br>"Son of a bitch."  
>Landing a well placed slap. I knew better than to punch a human, no matter how pissed I was.<br>Catching Kurama's attention, he rushed over, grabbing both my wrists.  
>"Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help."<br>"Then tell your classmate I'm not afraid to go back to jail in spirit world for attacking an ignorant human."  
>Shrugging the fox off, I walked off. Keeping close enough to hear how Kurama handled it.<br>"What did you say Kaitou?"  
>"I just called her a drop out."<br>"So you were listening to our conversation last night."  
>Hearing the kid sigh, I could only assume he had nodded.<br>"Trust me Kaitou, insult her again, and I will be the one going to jail. Do you understand?"  
>Hearing his clothes shuffle again I can only presume he nodded in agreement.<br>Walking with Botan, I sighed.  
>"Why Botan?"<br>"Oh, everything will be ok Abby."  
>"Could everyone hear our conversation last night?"<br>"I couldn't. You two were off to the side, I was gonna ask why you were back so soon, but it looked like you needed to talk to just your mate, so I left you two alone."  
>"I got fired over a month ago so I came back here, and I told Kurama about me earning my GED. Only you and Koenma know why. His classmate back there made the mistake in assuming I dropped out."<br>Grabbing Kurama's hand as the bugs swarmed around the city. Watching a police car drive by, we decided finding Yusuke's group was our top priority.  
>Taking off running I tried to sniff out my brother.<br>"Can you smell him?"  
>"No, he must be in a territory."<br>"Great."  
>Feeling something strike at my senses I came to a dead stop, trying to sort out what just happened.<br>"Abby?"  
>"Shush."<br>Locking onto a small energy trail.  
>"Got him."<br>Taking off again, the group quickly followed.  
>"What do you mean? You said you couldn't smell him."<br>"Half siblings remember? I can since his energy trail."  
>As if on cue, Yusuke's spirit gun shot out of a hospital window.<br>"Let's check ourselves into the hospital."  
>"It's to quiet."<br>"Agreed."  
>"You three stay, I'm going in."<br>Seeing him take off I quickly followed, jumping onto the roof behind the fox.  
>"I thought I told you to stay."<br>"You said three, not four; besides I wouldn't let you enter without me."  
>Keeping close to the fox, I kept an eye out for anything abnormal.<br>Feeling a sharp pain in my neck, I smashed a gold looking bug with my hand.  
>"Whoa."<br>"What happened?"  
>"The bug bit me."<br>Dropping to the floor, I felt my body going cold.  
>Picking me up he attacked more of the bugs just as Keiko and Shizuru were exiting an elevator.<br>"Look after her, I have to find Yusuke."  
>"Of course."<br>After a few minutes I felt better, after searching a few more minutes we came across the entire team.  
>Running out of the hospital, both groups explained what they had found out.<br>Calling it a day everyone went home.  
>Sitting next to Kurama on the train, I sighed.<br>"Come with me."  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't want you in danger again."  
>"Fine."<br>After using my pass, we entered records to locate Koenma.  
>"Tell us who we are fighting against Koenma."<br>"What are you going to do Abby?"  
>"I know some very unique information a certain fire demon would love to know."<p>

Going back to the human world, we were brought up to speed about what was going on.  
>Walking into Yusuke's room to over hear them talking about Chapter Black.<br>"Why are we talking about that damn tape?"  
>"The kid saw it."<br>Turning to look at the kid, I sighed.  
>"Listen kid, I've seen ALL the tapes. Hell."<br>I sat next to him on the bed.  
>"I've lived threw some of it, but I know there is still good people in the world."<br>Placing a comforting hand on the boys head I aloud him to cry as Yusuke screamed at Koenma.  
>"Botan, Abby, what's going on?"<br>"We're useless, I was hired after he left, and I wasn't even trained by anyone special. Chu manly trained me."  
>Finally after a few long hours Koenma appeared, sitting at the dinning room table we waited for him to tell us about this Sensui character.<br>Tilting my head as Koenma explained what had set the child prodigy off.  
>Shivering as Koenma explained my worst memory. The Feast of Human Vices, the pain of such an event permanently burned into my memory. I only survived because of my father, who had sacrificed himself so I could run away. Before Koenma could finish I bolted out of the room. I couldn't handle that memory just yet. Sitting in the hallway, watching in confusion as Kuwabara rushed into the other room; Koenma walked over to me, placing a hand on my head, I looked up at him.<br>"I'm sorry you had to relive that Abby."  
>"It's alright."<br>"Does Kurama know?"  
>"No."<br>Seeing the fox run out of the apartment, following I stood behind the group before rolling my eyes, I walked in front of the group. Only a few feet in front of Yusuke.  
>"Afternoon, Detective Sensui."<br>I sighed as Yusuke rushed at the human, trying to land a punch only to be kicked out of the way. Using my head I slowly approached the older spirit detective.  
>"Detective Sensui, I am actually your replacement, Yusuke is my replacement."<br>Looking at me, as Yusuke tried to attack again only to be kicked to the side again.  
>"You? A demon?"<br>"Half demon, I know you snapped after seeing The Feast of Human Vices."  
>He tilted his head to the side in curiosity.<br>"How would such a young half breed know of that?"  
>"If you will allow me?"<br>With a nod, I placed my hands on either side of his head, sending that memory to him. Just as I was about to pull back he kicked me, sending me flying threw the air. Landing hard near the group, grabbing my side, I stood to my feet. Allowing Yusuke to take over, I made my way back to the apartment.  
>Running at full speed I spotted Shizuru leaning against the main building.<br>"Damn it."  
>Kneeling next to her, I focused my energy on her wounded shoulder.<br>"Don't die Shizuru, please."  
>"I won't kid."<br>Hearing footsteps I looked up to see Kurama and Keiko.  
>"Hey."<br>"Oh no."  
>"Easy Keiko, she'll be ok. Kurama can you carry her to the apartment? I can't heal all of her wounds."<br>"Sure."  
>Walking over he gently picked up Shizuru who had passed out.<br>Reaching the apartment, I looked around in wonder at the wreckage.  
>"Genkai, I hope there is power for one more."<br>Hearing the conversation, I walked into the room to see the kid scared against a wall, Genkai healing Shizuru on the bed, and Koenma kneeling next to Botan who was looking up in curiosity at the kid.  
>"What did I miss?"<br>"Botan was crushed under a bookcase saving sea man."  
>"Great."<br>"Has anybody seen Yusuke?"  
>"He was chasing after Sensui."<br>Leaning against the wall I sighed in frustration.  
>"Well, let me know when Shizuru wakes up."<br>Taking a seat in the hall, I waited for about ten minutes before Koenma, Genkai, Kurama, and Botan walked out.  
>"What's up?"<br>"We're going after Yusuke."  
>Standing up I skipped a few steps landing easily on the cement.<br>"Which way do we go?"  
>"Wait!"<br>Turning around I smiled at the kid.  
>"Is it to late to join your group?"<br>Taking a deep breath I watched as Kurama walked over to the kid, offering him a hand up.  
>"It is never too late to amend ones ways. Trust me."<br>"Welcome to the team kid."  
>He smiled at me.<br>"Kurama, do you know Kaitou's and Yana's numbers? We will need there help."  
>"Yes."<br>Reaching a phone booth we waited for Kurama to finish calling the new members of the team.  
>"Kaitou and Yana will join us shortly."<br>"Great."  
>"We don't even know where Yusuke is."<br>"Demon's door, I'm positive that's where master Sensui would have taken him."  
>"See kid, you're useful already."<p>

Entering the city with the stupid hole, we quickly located the humans.  
>"I drew this by hand and yes it is to scale."<br>"Does that look right?"  
>"Yes."<br>"And you are?"  
>"Don't worry he's on our side."<br>The boys regarded each other with curiosity.  
>"Deal with it boys we need all the help we can get."<br>"So what are we waiting for?"  
>With a nod we started making our way to the cave.<br>"Abby?"  
>"What?"<br>I turned and looked at the human that had insulted me last time we met.  
>"The other day you were able to lock onto Yusuke's energy signal, can't you do so now?"<br>"No. He's to far away; our connection only works if we are within a certain distance of each other."  
>With that we continued on our way outside of the city, as the sun began to set we spotted Yusuke walking with Hiei.<br>"Hiei really did come back."  
>"Like I said we're going to need all the help we can get."<br>"Agreed."  
><em>Welcome back Hiei<br>I'm not doing this for the humans.  
>Uh huh, sure.<em>

**Please review!  
>Hope you liked it!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!  
>Here's a new chapter!<br>Hope everyone enjoys, thank you Oakensheild for reviewing!  
>I know you can't wait for the new chapters!<br>Hope everyone enjoys!**

Chapter 21

Standing in a small circle, I sighed, feeling my demon side reacting to the power the tunnel was creating.  
>"Before we proceed, let's go over what we know of our enemy. That there were seven of them to begin with, Yusuke took out Doctor."<br>"And I did away with Sniper."  
>"Yes, seven minus two leaves five."<br>"Matari's with us now, that just leaves four."  
>"We know they will head back to Demons door cave, that's where we will intercept them and retrieve Kuwabara."<br>"Well, glad we're sitting on our asses waiting patiently."  
>"Stick it up your ass you sarcastic twit, the tunnel opens up in two days and your sarcasm isn't making it close up any faster."<br>"But that's four days earlier than our team in spirit world was estimating."  
>"Why do they keep moving up the deadline? It's like everyday the tunnel is growing faster."<br>"When a psychic tampers with the power Itsuki has, they tend to be over powered and lose control."  
>"Now that you mention it, he did say it was growing faster than he thought. It's like it has a life of its own and wants to grow."<br>"You can tell it wants to grow just by looking at our fair city, well once fair."  
>"All the more reason for us to storm the cave now before the gate way can expand any wider. Which it will now that they have Kuwabara, if they can use his new found power to cut threw the barrier and released the more powerful demons, while dumb I don't think Kuwabara would ever willingly help Sensui."<br>"But they don't need him to because they have gourmet."  
>"Right. According to Matari, they are most likely going to have this gourmet each his power that they can then use to break the kakai barrier."<br>"I saw him do it once; it was the most horrific thing I've ever seen. He gains there abilities by literally eating them whole while they are still alive."  
>I covered my mouth at this new information, lightly grabbing Kurama's hand causing him and his classmate to look down at my sudden movement, still trying to fight the erg to transform.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"The power the tunnel is creating; I can't control my demon side for much longer."<br>Gripping my hand, he nodded, obviously in thought about this problem.  
>"We should send a small group to scout out the cave. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei. You'll be the first wave. That a way just incase you all get killed while your down in there, the rest of the world still has a chance of surviving this disaster. We will go as a second line of defense, hang back here, and see how it goes."<br>"Wait what?"  
>"We need you here with us Abby."<br>Seeing Kaitou smirking at me, I growled.  
>Turning to Kurama, I kissed him.<br>"You better come back."  
>"I will."<br>With a nod the groups separated, waiting out side the cave for the group of four to return, I looked over at Genkai.  
>"The power of the tunnel is starting to get to you."<br>Nodding I looked at the ground.  
>"Yeah."<br>Turning to Botan I sighed.  
>"I don't care if I get fired, or thrown in jail, I have to let my demon side out."<br>"I know, if it comes down to that, I'll explained what happened."  
>Nodding I sat down as the sun began to set and aloud my demon form to surface.<br>Feeling my tail lightly scraping the ground, and my ears twitching at the wind, I felt better. More in control of my powers.  
>"Much better."<br>I laughed as the humans looked at me like I was crazy.  
>Suddenly the boys came back in a hurry, Kurama and Hiei giving me a curious look before explaining they needed five more people to go threw a territory.<br>Kaitou, Yana, Genkai, and I followed the small team threw the tunnels following some sort of Lantern plants that Kurama had planted, finally reaching a door.  
>"We're eight, now where do we stick the quarter?"<br>Slowly the doors open, blinding us for a moment. Walking into the room, there was a screen against a wall with a small podium, looking to the right of the screen, revealing a small child.  
>"I don't like this, how does this work?"<br>With a sigh, Yusuke explained the rules.  
>I rolled my eyes as everyone tried to come up with a plan.<br>"Ok, what happens if someone looses?"  
>The group looked at me like I was crazy.<br>"You don't do anything normal do you?"  
>"Well sorry I have a job."<br>"Will you two stop it."  
>I growled, watching Matari play some weird, over confident, goblin thing.<br>Standing between my mate to be and the human I would love to rip apart, huffing as Matari won his round. Hearing Kurama sigh as Genkai started her turn, he moved me to his other side, between him and Hiei.  
><em>Why do you hate the human so much?<br>I despise anyone who assumes I'm a drop out.  
>That's what you're mad about?<br>He's ignorant; he just rubs me the wrong way.  
><em>Hiei chuckled, as Yusuke won. The kid deciding he would play against Kaitou.  
>"Kurama?"<br>"Yes?"  
><em>What did you figure out?<br>Think about it.  
>The kid doesn't use his powers very often. Wait, what happens when the Goblin king losses?<br>He dies.  
><em>I gasped looking at the red head in shock.  
><em>You have to beat him Kurama.<br>I know.  
><em>Realizing we had missed Kaitou's match, and it was Kurama's turn. I watched him walk forward; grabbing his hand, causing him to look back at me.  
><em>Please, don't do anything stupid. You have to tell the kid.<br>I know.  
><em>Touching my mark, I watched as Kurama told the kid what will happen if he looses.  
>Letting a soft whimper out as the game started, my ears tilting to the side as the kid started to lose.<br>"Abby?"  
>I looked at Yusuke, realizing my whimpering was distracting him.<br>"Sorry."  
>I could here the humans asking Genkai why I kept grabbing my neck.<br>Seeing the kid drop, I slowly approached Kurama, feeling his anger without touching my mark.  
>"K-Kurama?"<br>When he wouldn't look at me, I walked in front of him, trying to get him to look at me. Jumping when a look of pure malice crossed his features.  
>"I don't know what to do."<br>"You three will join me, we will go back to our original plan."  
>"I'm sorry Genkai, but, I can't leave him like this."<br>With a nod, she glared at the humans as the group split up. Walking into a brightly lit cave, we spotted Kuwabara in the middle of a boat on the water. Sensui was watching some movie, and a blue haired man was standing off to the side.

Realizing that Sensui was watching the chapter black tape, allowing a small growl out; glaring at Sensui as the lower C class demons tried to grab Kuwabara and eat him. Gasping when Sensui sent a ball of energy at the demons, forcing them back into the tunnel; looking at whom I assumed to be Itsuki I realized he looked familiar. Side stepping around my group, ignoring the look Kurama gave me; I worked my way to Itsuki. Stopping a few feet from the demon, I sniffed at him.  
>"So it is you."<br>"Yes little one."  
>"Thank you."<br>He nodded, as I bowed and made my way back to my group.  
><em>What was that about fox?<br>If we survive, I will tell everyone.  
><em>Standing between Hiei and Kurama; watching the human and demon in front of our group. Trying to ignore Sensui's little speech about the demon classes, finally he called the big guy over. Saying if we could kill him, then we could have Kuwabara back.  
>Growling as Gourmet started reading our minds.<br>"And you've got a juicier one, don't you Kurama? You're a lot more torn up about killing Game master than what Yusuke believes."  
><em>Not good.<br>_"Not only are you riddled with guilt, you're embarrassed, Yoko Kurama would never be so weak."  
><em>Easy Kurama.<br>_Not receiving a response I looked over at the fox as he stopped Yusuke from going after Gourmet.  
>"I'll take this one Yusuke, don't argue, I'm not in the mood."<br>"Ok."  
>With a sigh I watched Kurama step forward in front of Gourmet, quickly Kurama pulled out his rose, holding it in position for a second, closing his eyes. All of a sudden his rose whip was wrapped around Gourmet's head and Kurama decapitated him.<br>"Rely on impulse and not even your thoughts can betray you, come out Toguro. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I could smell your stench since we entered the cave."  
>"What?"<br>Jumping as the elder Toguro's head formed out of Gourmet's body.  
>"Good Kurama it seems your powers have improved even in your human form, though the red hair isn't nearly as pretty as the silver."<br>Shivering as Toguro turned his slimy gaze on me.  
>"It seems your vixen is still very beautiful, she will be mine."<br>Wrapping my arms around my body, trying to hide from the disgusting demon until Kurama spoke up.  
>"That is enough; you've survived for far too long. And now it ends."<br>As Toguro started to charge Kurama let out a smoke screen.  
>"It's definitely working."<br>Smirking as the smoke became thicker.  
>All of a sudden all we could hear Toguro screaming, looking off to the side I spotted Kurama. As the smoke cleared we realized Toguro was held in place by a blue tree that was wrapped around him, hearing Kurama call it the sinning tree.<br>Wincing as the tree devoured Toguro. All of a sudden Kuwabara was sitting on the shore. As the guys went over to him I stayed in my spot, watching as a shadow appeared, and swallowed the guys.  
>"What's going on?"<br>With a smirk Itsuki grabbed me forcing me into the ground.  
>Looking around I glared at Itsuki as two of his arms held me in place.<br>Feeling another pair of his arms forcing my ears down, so I couldn't hear anything; shaking my head I tried to get the hands off me. Finally I was released as Itsuki explained when Sensui lost it.  
>"Why don't you explain what happened that night so long ago vixen."<br>"What is he talking about Abby?"  
>With a sigh I glared at Itsuki.<br>"One night my father and I were playing around in the human world, I was only pup and he wanted me to see what the human world was like. But we got to close to a rich human's mansion and we were captured. Three humans dragged us into a room filled with other demons. My father kept me behind him, protecting me from the panicked demons. Eventually some humans entered the room, and they started pulling demons to their feet and torturing them, spilling their blood all over the floor. One human grabbed me before my father could react, and my wrist, waist, and ankles were tied with ropes, I was lifted off my feet, my back colliding with some spikes hanging from the ceiling. All of a sudden the door burst open, causing the human that had been pulling me into the ceiling to drop me. My father picked me up, and forced me behind him. All of a sudden he dropped dead covered in blood. Before Sensui could attack me, Itsuki stepped in."  
>Pausing my story, I made eye contact with Kurama, seeing pity and rage in his emerald eyes.<br>"How did you step in Itsuki?"  
>"I explained to Sensui that she was only a child, as harmless as a five year old human. He allowed me to take her back to her mother."<br>I nodded in agreement, watching as Itsuki released me. Working my way to the group, ignoring the look Kurama was giving me.

**Hope everyone enjoyed, remember to review!  
>Tell yall what, if I get 2 or more reviews I'll update more chapters next week!<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone!  
>just like I promised I got up to 16 reviews, so here are the chapters I have written.<br>Thank you **Oakensheild, Kej,** and **EmpireLegends **for reviewing!  
>Every one enjoy!<p>

Chapter 22

With a light sigh, Itsuki had his creature open its eyes so we could watch the fight between Yusuke and Sensui. Listening to Sensui talk was really starting to get on my nerves. Cheering when Yusuke punched Sensui in the jaw; my ears twitching as the fight was just getting started.  
>"This is crazy. I can't watch my brother die."<br>Kurama placed a hand on my ear, trying to comfort me.  
>All I could do is watch as Sensui knocked Yusuke off his feet and kick him into the wall of the cave.<br>"I'm too crazy to call."  
>"Not crazy enough Yusuke."<br>Yusuke charged at Sensui, jumping over him, and charging again, finally landing hit after hit after hit sending Sensui into the lake.  
>Cheering as we waited for Sensui to resurface.<br>"Oh lord, he lost his shirt. Those are some mean scars."  
>"I gave myself these scars as part of my training."<br>"You're a freak Sensui."  
>Sensui turned towards Yusuke ignoring my comment. Shivering as I felt his spirit energy emerge even stronger, forming energy balls; that formed into one ball<br>"Not good."  
>All of a sudden Sensui kicked the ball at Yusuke, sending little spirit bullets at him.<br>Hearing Yusuke screaming I turned my head, not willing to see my brother killed so violently.  
>Turning to Itsuki I glared at him.<br>"Why save me if you're not gonna let me help my brother?"  
>"They deserve this fight vixen."<br>Shaking my head I felt helpless, knowing I stood a better chance than Yusuke did, but Sensui didn't have any interest in fighting a demon.  
>Hearing Yusuke scream again I realized Sensui had used the same attack, throwing punch after punch until Yusuke jumped in the water taking a swim.<br>"He's never been one for good manners."  
>"He has a plan."<br>Yusuke rushed at Sensui again, ripping off his shirt causing it to wrap around his and Sensui's wrist.  
>Cheering as Yusuke started beating Sensui's face in, until a bullet went threw Yusuke's abdomen.<br>"No. I'm going to kill you Sensui!"  
>Jumping back as Sensui's tone changed, realizing Sensui had multiple personalities.<br>Itsuki explained Sensui's different personalities as this Kazuya kicked Yusuke across the cave.  
>Pulling out my whip lighting it on fire I turned towards Itsuki.<br>"I don't give a damn about the others, but I have a score to settle with this one."  
>"Sorry vixen."<br>Seeing Kazuya put the gun under Yusuke's chin, just as Koenma entered the cave.  
>"What is he doing here?"<br>"I don't know."  
>Before Yusuke could shoot Kazuya, Kazuya kicked him across the cave; causing Yusuke to shoot his spirit gun and miss, horribly, leaving a giant hole in the wall.<br>Panic racing threw my veins as Yusuke passed out.  
>"Please Itsuki, let me help my brother."<br>"Sorry Vixen, this is what he wanted."  
>Growling, ignoring the conversation going on around me, my tail bristling and twitching in anxiety.<br>Sighing as Koenma tried to get in contact with Shinobu.  
>Tilting my head as Koenma took out his pacifier.<br>"Shit. Koenma don't do something stupid."  
>Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked over at Kurama.<br>"I can't take this; I can't watch my brother die."  
>Nodding he moved his hand to my ear before letting his hand fall.<br>"What the hell?"  
>Turning back to the fight realizing Yusuke had stopped Koenma from using the Mafucian.<br>Half cheering when Yusuke punched Koenma across the cave.  
>"The world ends the world survives I don't freakin care. All I care about is that you're beaten."<br>"Well, that's awfully reassuring."  
>"That's Yusuke for you."<br>Grinning when Yusuke punched Kazuya in the gut before he could get shot again; all of a sudden Sensui stood up from his kneeled over position, almost like he was possessed.  
>"Which freak am I talking to now?"<br>"My name is Shinobu, it's an honor to meet you."  
>"So that's Shinobu. Wow, he seems so…serene."<br>Kurama shot me a look, returning the half glare, turning my attention back to the fight.  
>"The pleasures mine."<br>Smiling a little as Sensui offered Yusuke his hand to shake, losing my smile when Yusuke tried to punch Shinobu instead. Shinobu grabbed Yusuke's wrist and flipped Yusuke, twisting his arm back and slamming his foot into Yusuke's stomach.  
>"No. I will kill you Shinobu."<br>Making eye contact with me threw the monster; smirking a little as he turned his attention back to Yusuke, shaking his hand.  
>Rolling my eyes as Yusuke tried to punch the human, who side stepped with ease.<br>Grabbing a shirt from Itsuki and slipping it on; turning his attention back to Yusuke.  
>Jumping a little when the fascinating human started laughing like a madman.<br>"He's starting to scare me."  
>"Easy."<br>"That's not spirit or demon energy. What the hell is he?"  
>"He's mastered the sacred energy."<br>"Wait what?"  
>"In short, he's more powerful than any demon."<br>"Great."  
>Turning my attention to Itsuki, forming a plan to help my brother.<br>_What are you thinking?  
>What I'm about to do, don't hate me for it.<br>I won't.  
><em>Smiling at Kurama, I hugged Itsuki.  
>"Please."<br>Lightly kissing the demons cheek, feeling my mark burn, knowing Yoko was pissed and I would pay for it later.  
>"Fine vixen, don't get mad at me if he tries to kill you."<br>"Thank you."  
>Kissing him on the cheek again, knowing if I did anything else the fox would be beyond his breaking point. Feeling like something was pulling me, next thing I knew I was free falling into the water. Swimming to the surface; swimming over to solid ground; grinning at Yusuke. Gazing at the human, knowing I couldn't win. Pulling my whip out anyway, ready to die instead of watching my brother die.<br>Flicking my wrist causing my whip to wrap around Shinobu's left forearm. Smirking he sent a wave of energy at me, shuddering at the power. The human growled at me, lifting his forearm as he sent another wave of energy at me, sending me flying threw the air, slamming into the wall next to Koenma. Growling I charged at the human again, pulling my lily sword out, and swinging with grace like Hiei. Getting annoyed with Shinobu as he kept dodging every swing; reaching out, Shinobu grabbed my sword and swung me back into the wall. Whimpering as the world started to spin; Koenma kneeling next to me until Shinobu sent him and Yusuke into the wall. Running at the human again, claws raised to strike. Rolling his blue eyes Shinobu threw me across the cave again. Hitting the wall, blacking out as I fell about twenty feet.

Feeling a huge surge of energy, looking up from the floor just in time to see Shinobu's attack hit Yusuke threw the chest, killing him instantly.  
>"Y-Yusuke?"<br>Scrambling to my feet running over to my brother, checking for any sign of life; as realization dawned on me, I let a scream rip past my throat, clinging to his chest; tears poring down my face.  
>Feeling a hand on my back; looking up at the fox; standing up focusing on Shinobu, rage filling me to my core. Taking a shaky step forward, not knowing how to attack the human, but knowing I needed to do something. Seeing the demons starting to push threw the tunnel, feeling a strange energy fill the air.<br>Watching Hiei call on the demon of the darkness flame and Kurama's demon form emerged, fallowing their lead as they rushed at Shinobu. Smirking as Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame pushed Shinobu into the tunnel, following the demons with ease knowing Kuwabara wasn't far behind us.  
>"I have not transformed into Yoko Kurama."<br>"Will you two shut up?"  
>Kurama and Kuwabara looked away in embarrassment.<br>Landing in front of the Kakai barrier, looking up in wonder.  
>"How did he get threw?"<br>Growling as Sensui started taunting us, watching Kurama walk past me as Shinobu mentioned how our power had reached an A class demon.  
>"Kurama, what are you doing?"<br>Jumping as Kurama touched the barrier, burning his fingers, pulling them back he licked one of his fingers.  
>"He's right, we're trapped."<br>Growling, knowing I was a weaker class demon, I rushed at the barrier. Hitting it with my shoulder, feeling the electricity run threw my body, knocking me into the fox, grabbing my shoulder in pain.  
>Grinning when Kuwabara destroyed the barrier; taking off at a run ready to avenge my brother.<br>Free falling into Demon world, looking around at the forest I realized I was completely lost as to where we were.  
>"Hiei, do you know where in Demon world we are?"<br>"Yes, I believe that I've been to these parts before, if I'm right then we are rather lucky, it's the forest of fools just low level demons who won't present a challenge to us."  
>"Hold on tight."<br>Seeing a purple vine in front of my face, grabbing it, as four leafs appeared behind my fox acting as a glider.  
>"Fox and a butterfly is there anything you can't metamorph into?"<br>"I haven't turned into a butterfly; this is merely the leaf of a plan doubling as a glider."  
>Whimpering as Shinobu used his energy to fly.<br>Just as Shinobu was inline with a barren plateau, swinging on the vine I was hanging onto, launching myself at the man who killed my brother, knocking him out of the air and landing hard on the surface of the plateau. Bouncing off the human; skidding to a stop on the edge of the plateau, almost falling off; seeing the boys land, immediately joining in on the fight; charging at Shinobu only to be knocked back several feet by his energy. All of a sudden his energy spiked and he was standing in front of us in gold and white armor.  
>"Sacred Armor? What the hell?"<br>Watching as Hiei shot another dragon and attacked Shinobu. Shinobu kicked Hiei and then punched him out of his way. Growling as Kurama and I both took off towards the deranged man.  
>Pulling out my sword as Kurama transformed a vine into sword that was connected to his arm. Making a mental note to ask how he did that later, jumping at the same time as Kurama, ready to strike until we were swept into a tornado. Feeling blades rip into my body, until we were thrown several feet back.<br>Twitching in pain as I forced myself to stand, ignoring Shinobu's speech.  
>Almost toppling over I approached Shinobu. Grabbing my side and limping, raising an arm I could tell I had him confused, until I stood in front of him. Locking his gaze and mine, I concentrated what was left of my energy into a single shot.<br>"You killed my father, my brother, threatened my friends, and my mate. Burn in hell."  
>Throwing my fist back landing a mean punch packed with spirit and demon energy. Knocking Shinobu back a few steps, glaring at me he lifted me up by my collar.<br>"Nice try."  
>"Bastard."<br>Smirking he threw me towards the guys. Landing hard on the ground whimpering in pain; watching from my spot on the ground as the guys tried a different approach; watching as Shinobu grabbed Kurama's whip, kicking him away from it. Moving behind him as Kurama slid into me. Twitching as the male collided with my stomach. Growling in annoyance at the human I tried to rush at him again, only to be tied up by Kurama's whip, still in Shinobu's possession.  
>Throwing me to the ground, I whimpered knowing better than to move; the thorns biting into my exposed skin. Sensing a powerful energy headed towards us, lifting my head as Kurama forced his whip to disappear, seeing Yusuke I almost burst into tears.<br>"Is that him?"  
>"But how?"<br>"Some friends you are, ditching a guy while he's down and hogging the bad guy all to yourselves. I gotta admit I'm disappointed in you jerks, oof."  
>I had launched myself at my brother, hugging the daylights out of him.<br>"You're ok."  
>"I'm here Abby, don't worry."<br>"You're such a jerk."  
>Stepping back from my brother, I could tell there was something different about him.<br>"Urameshi! But you were definitely dead, your heart quit ticking, I double checked."  
>"Yeah, I can't explain that, in fact, my ticker still isn't ticking, guess I should be worried huh?"<br>Shaking my head at my brother, quickly joining the demons as they laughed at Yusuke.  
>"You'll get used to that, you see demon hearts don't beat in the conventional human way."<br>"Demon?"  
>"Yes, demon."<br>"Great."  
>Walking over offering a hand up to Kurama and Hiei, as Koenma explained about Yusuke's dormant demon blood.<br>Nearly falling over, from lack of power.  
>"Sit Abby, we'll take it from here."<br>"No."  
>Kurama growled at me, his eyes flashing dangerously.<br>Groaning I took a seat, knowing he was right.  
>"But I do have a sudden burning desire to tear this guy to pieces. So how about it Sensui? Ready to feed some worms?"<br>"Back off Yusuke."  
>"We're in the middle of something, and I've suddenly discovered my second wind."<br>"No Hiei, I will take him."  
>"What is this? A prom date dispute?"<br>As Yusuke explained he needed to finish this alone, Kurama helped me stand, leaning heavily against the fox, I couldn't take my eyes off my brother as he approached Sensui.  
>All of a sudden the two took off to fight in the sky, all I could make out was the red and yellow light they were giving off. All of a sudden Sensui transformed into a new set of armor, this one was purple black and white. As Pu grabbed Koenma, Hiei, and Kuwabara, Kurama grabbed me as we took to the skies. Just as Sensui punched Yusuke in the face; and just like that the fight was back on. Clinging to Kurama as the two landed on the ground and continued their fight. Crashing into a mountain destroying it as the two continued to fight.<br>"Some things gotta give soon."  
>"I'm afraid so."<br>Finally the smoke cleared and we could see Yusuke and Sensui were both unharmed.  
>And just like that they were gone again.<br>"They can't stay in one spot can they?"  
>"It's good to see your energy is returning."<br>"Shut up and follow them."  
>Turning into the fox as the two battled around a mountain.<br>"What are the odds of a tornado popping up right now?"  
>"Quiet good considering they caused it."<br>Feeling a spike in Yusuke's energy I looked down.  
>"Something's wrong."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I don't know how to explain it, there's just something off."<br>All of a sudden Yusuke screamed and he was surrounded by a red aura, his energy spiking to an S class demons.

Remember to review!


	23. Chapter 23

Enjoy!

Chapter 23

"That can't be Yusuke."  
>The smoke cleared to revile a white hair down to his ankles, purple tattooed, and tan skinned Yusuke.<br>"Did you guys see that? Sensui cracked a smile at that freaky half breed."  
>"Hey!"<br>Growling at the human from my spot with Kurama.  
>"Watch it Kuwabara."<br>"Sorry."  
>Turning my gaze back to the fight, not to sure what to think of my brothers transformation.<br>Ignoring my team waiting for the fight to start up again twitching as lighting appeared around us.  
>And just like that the fight was back on, but this time it seemed that Sensui was at a disadvantage. As Yusuke began to beat the crap out of Sensui, even I started to feel sorry for the human.<br>"That cannot be my brother; even with Toguro he wasn't this ruthless."  
>Kurama, sensing my distress, bit the tip of my ear to force me to calm down.<br>"Next chance I get, I'm biting your ear, just a heads up."  
>"Sounds good to me."<br>Rolling my eyes; turning back to the 'fight' cringing every time Yusuke hit Sensui.  
>All of a sudden after Yusuke shot at Sensui, his hair changed to brunette instead of white.<br>"Get out of the way dumbass!"  
>Unfortunately Sensui didn't have time to block or dodge the attack, sending him flying threw the air; skidding across the ground and into the forest.<br>"I don't get it. Why is Urameshi having second thoughts all of a sudden? I mean he hit his mark head on, that's what he wanted didn't he?"  
>Following the path Yusuke's shot made, eventually seeing the pair. Landing on the ground I realized Yusuke didn't have the heart to kill, as he was shaking Sensui telling him he couldn't die this way.<br>"What are you saying man? Has your brain gone as fuzzy as your head? We wanted him dead and so did you."  
>"Whoever may have killed him it wasn't me."<br>"But we all saw you."  
>"It looked like me because it was my body, but it wasn't me in there when it happened, I mean it was but it wasn't do you understand."<br>All of a sudden Sensui coughed up blood, obviously not dead, yet.  
>"Kurama, Abby, can you use some sort of healing plant on him? He's not dead he just needs a boost."<br>"Unfortunately I used up most of my energy when I was fighting him before, the most I can do for him now is give him something to ease his final pain. Abby has less energy than I do."  
>I nodded in agreement, not bothering to try and get out of Kurama's arms, knowing I would fall down from exhaustion.<br>"What good are your powers if you cant use them when you need them, but if that's it fine, just give him what you've got."  
>"Gladly."<br>"That won't be necessary."  
>Looking up at the unexpected voice to see Itsuki poking his head out of a hole he made.<br>"Itsuki."  
>Stepping out of the hole he scanned each of us.<br>"Please, just let Shinobu go."  
>"If I'm gonna kill a human even an evil one, it's at least gotta be me pulling the trigger. I'll never know it was me that made that choice."<br>_Ok, maybe he does have the heart to kill  
><em>"Don't torture yourself; Shinobu only had about half a month to live anyhow."  
>That caught every ones attention.<br>"What?"  
>"Shinobu was suffering from a rare and terminal disease, Dr. Kamiya confirmed that not even he could cure it. An ordinary person would have lost the fight a long time ago, but not Shinobu."<br>"Is this your idea of a joke?"  
>"He's telling the truth, but I'm not making excuses for my loss."<br>Shaking my head as my world started to spin.  
>"Sleep Abby, regain your strength."<br>Nodding I fell asleep, right after Hiei.

I woke up to some one screaming and a bright light, opening my eyes, spotting red hair almost instantly.  
>"What happened?"<br>That caught every ones attention, as Kurama placed me back on my feet, keeping a hand on my back to keep me steady.  
>Hearing footsteps we turned to see a group of people that looked pissed.<br>'Ok, what did I really miss?'  
>"Koenma, you know spirit world won't overlook this treason."<br>"Treason?"  
>"You deliberately disobeyed my orders from your father to terminate that boy, you let the mosicue emerge fully knowing what that could do, you will come with us."<br>"Yes, I'm no fool Itaki, I knew what the consequences would be."  
>"You stupid tools."<br>Laughing at the looks on the groups face at Yusuke's outburst.  
>"Think you can dress in your uniforms and push decent people around? Look I don't start fights for the defenseless, but you're starting to piss me off and that's a whole other thing and since you're all knew here I'll give you a tip. Threatening the guy that helped save us will defiantly piss me off. Koenma did what he could to protect us and if getting rid of you protects him, then I will kill you all one by one."<br>"I'd love to accept this challenge but sealing this tunnel takes presidents, let me personally assure you this isn't over."  
>Shaking my head as the group went back into the cave.<br>"Sorry, was that a little much?"  
>"Not at all Yusuke, you took the words right from my mouth."<br>Shaking my head we decided to head to town.  
>"I miss the human world, it's corrupt, but it's home. Yusuke?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I'm cutting your hair when we get home, just so you know."<br>"Fine."  
>Laughing I walked ahead of the group, stretching my arms, happy to not feel so weak. Hugging Yusuke as he decided to head home with Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Botan.<br>"I'll see you soon."  
>"Take care of her Kurama."<br>"Don't I always?"  
>Turning to the fox I looked insulted.<br>"You know, I was doin just fine on my own."  
>The boys chuckled as I led the way for Kaitou, Kurama and I.<br>"Is she always so sarcastic?"  
>"She can be a handful."<br>Spinning on my heels walking backwards playfully glaring at Kurama.  
>"You ever let those adorable silver ears out and you'll see how big of a handful I can be. I still need to get my revenge remember?"<br>Kurama laughed as his classmate looked confused.  
>"Revenge?"<br>"Don't ask."  
>Shrugging he went back to admiring the scenery, until I started dancing down the path. Splitting ways with the human we took the long way back to my apartment.<br>"Think Hiei will get the chapter black tape?"  
>Laughing a little, looking up at the demon.<br>"Let's just say it…appeared in his possession."  
>"Shall we see what he decides to do with it?"<br>"He should wake up in a few hours."  
>Pulling out my phone I called Shizuru.<br>'You just got back, what do you need?'  
>"Love you too Shizuru, I was just wondering if you wanted to cut Yusuke's hair for me?"<br>'Only for you hun.'  
>"Thank you."<br>Hanging up I turned to Kurama.  
>"Let's find Hiei."<br>Nodding, we quickly located the demon lying against a tree looking at the tape in fascination.  
>"I was wondering if you'd just gonna dump me here."<br>"Koenma felt we should lie low in light of his troubles. So, you have the infamous chapter black I can only imagine what you could do with that, demons would pay a high price."  
>Standing off to the side; smiling at the unlikely friendship between the two demons. Laughing when Hiei destroyed the tape saying his sword slipped.<br>"Thanks Hiei."  
>He smirked up at me as Kurama and I left him, reaching my apartment, turning to Kurama.<br>"Things aren't going to be normal are they?"  
>Smiling he kissed me on the lips, lingering longer than usual. Bending down he kissed my mark.<br>"No, they won't."  
>"I can handle that."<p>

Taking a deep breath, head held high, I entered the dance company.  
>"Here for the audition?"<br>"Yes ma'am."  
>"You can warm up in there and they will call your number when they're ready for you."<br>"Alrighty, thank you."  
>Entering the warm up room, spotting three other girls stick thin, obviously ballroom dancers; shaking my head in self doubt. Stretching out and limbering up, preparing for the audition. Praying it was something I already knew.<br>"Number 34, it's your turn."  
>"Thank you."<br>Walking on stage, waiting for the music to start; smiling slightly at the fast pace music.

Sitting outside the studio, I felt hopeless; I was running out of places to audition, and I needed to earn money somehow.  
>"Abby?"<br>Looking up, smiling at the familiar human.  
>"Hey Kaitou, what's up?"<br>"I was headed to the book store, care to join me."  
>"If you don't mind listening to my rant?"<br>"No, presuming you are different than my first impression of you."  
>"I am, I'm guessing I was wrong about you as well?"<br>"Probably."  
>Laughing I followed the human to the bookstore, after explaining my predicament with finding a job.<br>"I just don't know what to do anymore…ok enough of my self wallowing. I'm sure you have questions. Ask away."  
>Smiling I picked up a bridal magazine wishfully, smiling at the gowns.<br>"That tattoo on your neck, what does it mean?"  
>Sighing I motioned to the table we were standing next to, placing the magazine on the table next to me, leaving it open on an absolutely breath taking gown.<br>"As you know, I am a half demon, half fox to be precise. Every fox demon has one soul mate, and mine is Kurama or Shuichi as you know him. The 'tattoo' is his way of marking me as his. But it is also a link between the two of us. If I need him or he needs me, we know. In the tunnel with game master, I needed to know how he was feeling, that's why I kept grabbing it."  
>Nodding in understanding Kaitou watched my every move.<br>"Why did you get your GED so early, instead of staying in school?"  
>"I knew you were gonna ask that eventually. I was training to be a spirit detective in elementary school, but I was missing so much school, eventually we decided it would be better if I went ahead and got my GED. Which I got three years ago, so when I was thirteen I had gotten my GED, and I did it while going through the toughest training of my life with a demon named Chu. That's why I threatened you when you called me a drop out."<br>Sitting back the kid nodded in understanding for a second, watching as I put the magazine back, grabbing some coffee and sitting back down.  
>"I thought you were like the other demons, violent, bloodthirsty."<br>Laughing I took a sip of my coffee.  
>"Believe it or not, most vixens aren't cut out for violence. That's typically for our mates; we can protect ourselves when needed though."<br>Smiling I took another sip of my coffee, feeling a hand on my shoulder. Looking up in surprise for a second.  
>"We were just talking about you Kurama."<br>"Oh really?"  
>"Take a seat."<br>Shrugging he sat next to me, saying hello to Kaitou before focusing his attention on me.  
>"How was your audition?"<br>"Horrible."  
>"That bad huh?"<br>"You have no idea."  
>"Let me make it better."<br>"How?"  
>"If Kaitou will let me steal you away, I'll show you."<br>Laughing I thanked Kaitou for listening and followed Kurama down to his house. Opening the door for me, as I followed him to his room; making myself comfortable on his bed.  
>"Why were you with Kaitou?"<br>"He saw me outside the studio upset and offered to listen to me."  
>Lying back on his bed, smiling to myself, until I felt a familiar energy; looking up in surprise as Yoko Kurama stood looking down at me.<br>"Are you ready my dear?"  
>Smiling, slipping into my demon form knowing exactly what was about to happen, standing back up, stretching up n my toes. Biting the base of his soft ear.<br>"Yes Yoko."

Remember to review yall!


	24. Chapter 24

And this is the last of what I have written so far!  
>Please enjoy!<p>

Chapter 24

Waking up the next morning; curling closer to the warm body next to me.  
>"Morning Abby."<br>"Is it?"  
>"Yeah. How'd you sleep?"<br>"Better than I have in quiet some time, wait a minute what time is it?"  
>"Eleven?"<br>"Shouldn't you be in class?"  
>Sitting up, keeping the blanket pulled to my chest, smiling at my now official mate.<br>"I told my mother I wasn't feeling very well, she said I could stay home for the day."  
>Leaning over I lightly kissed him gasping when he pulled me under him smiling down at me.<br>Wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck; nodding in approval waiting for him to take me again.

"What's wrong Kurama?"  
>"I have to go back to demon world."<br>Sitting on his bed watching in curiosity as he tried to find my clothes and his.  
>"I'm going with you."<br>"No."  
>Growling I stood up, dressed only in my bra and underwear, glaring at the fox.<br>"Why not?"  
>"It's too dangerous for you."<br>"You're kidding right? Spirit world has assassins out looking for Yusuke, when they find out we're mated, they'll come after me. We both know this."  
>Kurama turned around and looked down at me, causing me to almost jump out of my skin with the look he gave me, thinking fast I grabbed his hand and placed it on my lean stomach.<br>"You can't leave me here. If you don't want me to stay with you while you're doing whatever you're doing then I'll stay with Chu. But I can't stay here."  
>"Fine, we're leaving now."<br>Nodding I followed him to Genkai's temple. Picking up some voices we made our way to the back.  
>"In fact I am, I belong in demon world not this one."<br>"Even if that means going up against your friend Urameshi while your there?"  
>"If that is our destine then so be, after all I've always wanted a rematch."<br>"It may be my destine too."  
>"Kurama and Abby too?"<br>"My presence in demon world has also been requested."  
>"Sorry Kuwabara, but I'm not letting these three have all the fun."<br>Ignoring Kuwabara's little rant, jumping up to the deck Koenma was on, I smiled at my old boss.  
>"You weren't requested, why are you going Abby?"<br>Smiling I grabbed both his hands placing one on my mark and the other on my stomach.  
>"That's why."<br>"But."  
>"I know. While they're fighting this stupid war, I'm going to see Chu. See if he can help me."<br>"I wish you the best Abby, come back safe, please?"  
>"I will."<br>Nodding I hugged Koenma.  
>Pulling back I stood next to Yusuke. Watching as Yukina got onto Kuwabara for saying all demons were evil.<br>"Happy birthday Yusuke."  
>Turning to my brother, giving him a hug.<br>"I'll be there soon, if we run into each other, if not. I'll see you in three years."  
>"You got it."<br>Smiling I pulled back as he went to talk to Kuwabara, jumping down I stood next to my mate. Praying everyone would survive.  
>Feeling a few tears spring to my eyes as Yusuke walked threw the portal, into demon world and away from me.<p>

Sighing I walked up to the familiar house of the Minamino's, ringing the doorbell waiting to be let in.  
>"Good morning Abby."<br>"Good morning Ms. Minamino."  
>Laughing she let me in the house.<br>"Please dear call me Shiori."  
>"Yes ma'am."<br>Looking around at all the boxes marked 'wedding' I had forgotten she was getting married next month.  
>"Shuichi should be down in a minute."<br>"Are you excited about the wedding?"  
>Smiling at me in the thought the woman walked over to a box.<br>"I am."  
>"Do you have any bridesmaids?"<br>"Actually dear, that's what I wanted to ask you? Would you be my maid of honor?"  
>"Yes, of course."<br>Grinning I hugged the older woman just as Kurama came downstairs.  
>"Shuichi, Abby has agreed to be my maid of honor."<br>"That's great mother."  
>Turning to Kurama, instinctively touching my stomach, knowing I had to tell him soon. I just didn't know how.<p>

And just like that the next month was gone; the wedding was beautiful, small.  
>Kurama had given the happy couple an all expenses paid overseas honeymoon.<br>Then we made the trip to demon world, a few days into our travel to Yomi's territory Kurama received a call from Shiori.  
>"Don't worry, yes, Abby is doing just fine."<br>Rolling my eyes we continued on our way into the demon lord's territory. Forcing myself to stay in my human form; just as we could make out the city four demons attacked us. Kurama taking out three of them, while I destroyed the final one without a second thought.  
>"Yomi was all that necessary?"<br>"Hello Kurama, it's been far too long since I've seen you. You as well Abby."  
>Turning around, spotting the familiar demon lord.<br>"I don't appreciate the pun and what sort of welcome is that? I came all this way to help you, not to be attacked."  
>"Don't be cross, I wasn't entirely sure it was you. Your energy feels so much different than it did before I have to be sure I'm not advised by the wrong man."<br>"So you sent them to identify me, that's playing it very cautious Yomi, a trait you never had when I knew you."  
>"You're not the only one who's gone through changes, I can't afford to be reckless now, Mukuro and Raizen have had centuries to prefect the keeping of power, now that I have an equal share they'll do whatever they can to dethrone me."<br>"A thousand years are a long time."  
>"For some things it's not."<br>Hearing someone call out to Yomi; spotting a little toad looking demon.  
>After Yomi decided Kurama would join him at some meeting I was taken by another toad demon to a beautiful room. Walking out to the balcony; trying to locate my mate. Shaking my head, I headed back into the room. Making my way into the bathroom to take a shower, unaware that Yomi was using me as a threat to Kurama and telling him my secret.<br>Stepping out, slipping on a robe, looking down in wonder at my light stomach.  
>"What am I going to tell him?"<br>Hearing the door open I poked my head around the corner.  
>"Hey!"<br>"Hey."  
>"Uh oh, what happened?"<br>Kurama sighed and sat on the bed, sitting next to him a look of curiosity crossing my features.  
>"Yomi is threatening to kill you and the baby if I do not return."<br>"Shit."  
>"Why didn't you tell me Abby?"<br>Sighing I laid back on the bed, smiling when Kurama placed a hand on my stomach in wonder.  
>"When I was working in records one day, I came across my file. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked through it. Everything seemed fine until I got to the info on my first child.<br>Off to the side in red letters it said miscarriage. After talking to Koenma he explained that my body wouldn't be able to handle the strain. That's why I didn't tell you. I know I'm going to lose it."  
>"Is there anything I can do so that won't happen?"<br>"No, I'm just too young."  
>Sighing he explained how we were going back to the human world, how he was going to recruit six fighters for Yomi's army.<br>"When do we leave?"  
>"You leave tomorrow."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"You're going to stay with Genkai. Maybe being around these fighters will give you some comfort and support."<br>"Fine. Whatever."

Walking threw the portal not surprised as I appeared in front of the cave Genkai trained Yusuke in.  
>"Abby."<br>Turning I smiled at the old lady.  
>"Hi Genkai."<br>"Kurama told me, they are waiting for you inside."  
>"Right."<br>Walking in, allowing my eyes to adjust after the metal doors closed. Gasping when I saw Chu, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Suzuki, and a mini Shishiwakamaru.  
>"Oh lord."<br>"Abby?"  
>"What are you doing here hun?"<br>Laughing I hopped down onto the main floor.  
>"Kurama thought it would be better for me if I stayed here with all yall. Safer."<br>Chu looked down at me for a second before picking me up in a tight hug.  
>"Wha Chu put me down."<br>"Sorry sheila, we missed you to much."  
>Letting my demon form out again as he placed me on the ground, my problem obvious to the six demons.<br>"You're pregnant Abby?"  
>Sighing I turned to Jin.<br>"I am for now. My file says I'm going to lose it."  
>With a nod of understanding the six demons went back to training while I sat back and watched.<p>

A week later I felt pain in my stomach.  
>"T-Touya."<br>The ice master looked down at me.  
>"What's wrong Abby?"<br>"Get Genkai, now."  
>Nodding he took off. A few minutes later Genkai was at my side, ushering the boys away.<br>"It'll be ok vixen."  
>"It hurts Genkai."<br>"I know."  
>Whimpering, I felt the start of going into labor.<br>Twelve agonizing hours later; I finally gave birth. Not bothering to ask if it was alive.  
>Genkai's face told me everything.<br>Getting cleaned up, refusing to see the baby, standing up I made my way back to the demons.  
>Feeling a hand on my shoulder, looking up into Chu's deep purple eyes, clinging to him I broke down crying.<br>"It'll be ok Abby."  
>"What's he gonna say?"<br>"I don't know."  
>Pulling back I continued into the training area, hell bent to bring my body back up to normal.<p>

Six annoying months later everyone went to demon world. Me standing by Kurama's side as he stood next to a sitting Yomi; it had taken a few days but Kurama accepted what had happened, and had become even more protective, keeping me by his side whenever possible.

Smirking when Yomi decided Kurama needed to be his second in command.  
>Instead of staying with Kurama I went and partied with the group of males. Laughing as Chu passed me a drink. Knowing I needed it.<p>

Thoughts?  
>That's all I got for now.<br>I'll update more next week


	25. Chapter 25

New chapter!  
>Thank you <strong>Oakensheild<strong> for reviewing!  
>Enjoy the chapter!<p>

Chapter 25

_One year already.  
><em>Rolling my shoulders as I looked out at the demon city; something was off today.  
>Kurama had left for a meeting so I was alone, sensing a familiar energy, a grin spreading across my features.<br>"Yomi! You son of a bitch!"  
>Laughing as the familiar voice filtered threw my fox ears.<br>"Only my brother."  
>Locating Kurama I knew I needed to be there for the meeting.<br>Seeing the redhead, sneaking behind him, kissing his neck before walking next to him.  
>"Follow me."<br>"Where we going?"  
>"To see your friends."<br>Walking into the room, smiling at the fighters.  
>"He wants us to off the bloke?"<br>"And at the first meeting?"  
>"Well, first let's see how things go. Who knows maybe Yusuke will treat Yomi with grace and humility."<br>Laughing I looked at my mate.  
>"Have you met my brother?"<br>"Not likely."  
>I nodded at Jin in agreement.<br>"Look on the bright side, at least you'll get to see Yusuke again like you wanted."  
>"To right, I bloody missed the fella."<br>"Aye make that a double, I'll want to be seein em to I say."  
>Laughing with the group, turning off the light we looked threw a crack in the doors at Yusuke, rolling my eyes as Jin and Chu wrote notes to each other.<br>Ignoring the group as Kurama asked which group they would side with. Naturally every one said Yusuke.  
>"So, why have you come to see me? And please be direct. I have neither time nor patients to waste beating around the bush."<br>"Well, Raizen is dead now and you know as the new king on the block I thought it only be fair to tell you exactly how I'm gonna rip you off your throne."  
><em>He said be direct.<br>_As Yomi started to power up, Yusuke placed a large bag on the table. Unwrapping it stones went everywhere.  
><em>What is he thinking?<br>_"Look I'm not a particularly bright guy, just because I'm Raizen's heir doesn't mean I'm qualified to replace him. So maybe it's time we found another way to crown the big cheese around here, each of these has someone's name from demon world on them, we'll all face off in one big tournament, representing not kingdoms but ourselves."  
><em>I like this plan little brother.<br>_"And the one to win the tournament will be the one to rule us all, for a period of time of coarse, until the next tournament when we do it all over again. From what I understand in social studies it's called democracy and it's all the rage back home, expect we'll cast our votes with fists. What do you say big guy?"  
><em>Hell yeah.<br>_"Sign me up so I say!"  
>I laughed as the boys opened the door revealing us to Yusuke.<br>"Abby!"  
>"Yusuke!"<br>Laughing we hugged each other.  
>As Yomi agreed I smiled at my mate, knowing he was just as excited about this as I was.<p>

Leaving that city was the best thing to happen to me in the past year.  
>Hanging back with Jin, he was excited about the tournament. And so was I. As the boys were training, so was I; my powers were close to Kurama's now.<br>Seeing a flash of power we stopped and smiled.  
>"This is gonna be fun guys."<p>

I know, I know, super short.  
>I'm sorry.<br>I needed this chapter cause the tournament will start next chapter.  
>Remember to review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Hi guys!  
>I am so close to finishing this, I decided to do a couple episodes per chapter, so these are gonna be longer, and there is only 2 chapters left! Honestly I have never seen these episodes until last week; I promise this story will be completed before I start school in two weeks.<br>Thank you **Oakensheild** and **AnimeKing329** for reviewing!  
>It means so much to me guys!<br>Thanks to everyone that has been keeping up with the story! Quick note! I know Koto is a fox demon, but I'm gonna make her a cat demon instead. Don't remember if I said that during the dark tournament or not. Anyway.  
>Please enjoy the new chapter!<p>

Chapter 26

Traveling to the plains were the tournament was gonna take place took a hundred days, smiling at the tall building.  
><em>Here goes nothing, hope everyone is ready.<br>_Standing in line behind Kurama, flicking my tail in excitement as I waited to receive my number; like every other demon I couldn't wait to fight.  
>"Name?"<br>Smirking at the smaller cat demon.  
>"Abby."<br>"Last name?"  
>"Just Abby."<br>Shrugging she handed me the button that said 0003.  
>"Thanks."<br>Walking off with Kurama, smiling up at him.  
>"Are you really that excited Abby?"<br>"Yeah, yall got to fight in the last tournament, now it's my turn. Just promise me when we face each other, you're not gonna go easy on me."  
>"Of coarse not mate."<br>Laughing I grabbed his hand as we entered the arena, quickly spotting Yusuke.  
>"Hey lil brother."<br>Shaking his head Yusuke looked down at me.  
>"I don't think you can call me little anymore Abby."<br>"I'm still older."  
>Smirking he focused on the button pinned to my navy blue tank top, as I pulled my blonde hair into a pony tail.<br>"You're fighting?"  
>"You bet I am."<br>Rolling my eyes as Hiei walked up, spotting Chu I wondered over to the group just as the announcer with a long red nose announced that the annoying cat Koto was to be the announcer.  
>Following the boys, we stood in line waiting to draw the number of our group.<br>Reaching into the box I pulled out the number 1.  
><em>Great, I'm going first.<br>_Stepping off the platform; making my way to Kurama, wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing him softly. Wishing him luck before following the rest of my group to be transported to our Okunenju tree.

Looking around at the forty-eight demons I was against.  
>"Let's get the vixen first, and then destroy each other."<br>_You have got to be kidding me.  
><em>Shaking my head; cracking my neck and rolling my shoulders as we were given the queue to start.  
>Closing my eyes, hearing the group charge at me; dipping low, kicking hard off the ground a second before the group reached me, forcing my body to move away from the group as they started fighting each other. Landing with ease on the soft ground I waited for the group to realize I had moved.<br>"Hey! I thought yall were gonna take out the vixen first!"  
>As the group of lower demons looked up, I almost laughed as they turned and ran at me again.<br>Pulling out my lily blade, smirking as the purple flames incased the blade.  
>Just as the first demon reached me, I swung the blade close to the demons throat, smirking as he caught fire. As more demons approached I knew better than to revile my true strength just yet, keeping with my blade, lighting the demons on fire and slicing others in half. When only ten demons remained I pulled out a simple whip, lighting it in blue flames with my energy, smirking I swung the whip in a circle above my head for a moment, gaining momentum. Just as the demons lunged at me, I brought the whip down to my chest, spinning with it; disintegrating the last of the demons. Rolling the whip back up and placing it back at my hip, looking up at the fish demon riding the eyeball waiting for her to declare me the winner.<br>"And the winner is Abby!"  
>Nodding I made my way back to the arena, finally taking in my appearance, grimacing at the blood covering my arms and caked onto my shirt and pants. Flicking my tail around, combing my fingers threw the fur, trying to get some of the blood out of it. As the building came into view I dropped my tail and pulled some of my hair into view, shivering at the red patches that were caked into it. Pushing it away just as I caught site of the giant screen covering Yomi's fight.<br>_He looks good in red.  
><em>Laughing a little at the thought, spotting a free spot against a wall I quickly took it, keeping my focus on the fight, completely forgetting how disgusting I felt.

Watching as Shura and Yomi took off, faster than what the cameras could keep up with.  
>As Shura started throwing punches at Yomi, I almost laughed as Yomi blocked his son's attacks, grabbing his fist as Yomi landed a good punch, as the little demon attacked Yomi again he grabbed his sons ankle, sending electricity threw his body.<br>_That's a little much for your own kid.  
><em>Flinching when Yomi kicked the kid across the terrain.  
><em>And that is why I don't want to fight Yomi.<br>_Sighing when Yomi stopped and tried to convince the kid to concede until the kid hit Yomi with a gigantic fireball.  
><em>That's dirty, even in a demon tournament.<br>_All of a sudden Yomi appeared completely unharmed, as the two took off again Shura jumped into the air sending shards of electricity towards Yomi who created a wall of protection around himself.  
><em>Haven't seen that move in a while; kid looks ready to pass out.<br>_Sighing when Shura went after Yomi again, only to be knocked back into a pile of ruble.  
>Shura shot into the air before shooting back into the ground creating an explosion of rocks, sending his attack at Yomi again only to be stopped by Yomi's wall again.<br>Flinching as Yomi let into Shura with some well aimed kicks sending him crashing into the forest.  
><em>That is one hell of a lesson.<br>_As Yomi asked the kid if he accepted defeat or not I felt pity for the child as he started crying.

Finding Kurama after the battle, smiling as Yusuke took the stage.  
><em>He may be my brother, but I wanna get this over with.<br>Agreed.  
><em>Looking over at my mate; smiling as I slipped my hand into his, until we saw the match ups.  
>"Go easy on me, and I'll kill you."<br>"Same to you."  
>Sighing we nodded, I couldn't believe my mate and I were fighting the fourth battle.<p>

Reaching the platform we both prepared to fight.  
><em>I know we will both walk out of here alive.<br>_Bending backwards, knowing I was going to have to be limber for this fight, glancing at my mate, barely hearing Koto say something about two mated foxes fighting each other and how much she loved it.  
><em>If she's gonna announce it, might as well prove her right.<br>_Walking over to my fox, kissing him for a second before the fight starts.  
>"No holding back."<br>"Course not."  
>Nodding I stepped back, hearing the ref announce the start of the fight. Slipping into defense mode; knowing better than to misjudge Kurama watching as he pulled out his rose whip. Pulling out my own whip, lighting it on fire like usual; blocking Kurama's attack swing per swing; flicking my wrist my whip wrapping around his pulling it out of his grasp. Tossing it to the side, I rushed at my mate; sword out ready to strike. Watching as he rushed at me with his own version of a sword made of vines connected to his forearm. Growling as we stayed even, dipping low, aiming for his legs, Kurama blocked my sword, thrusting it out of my grasp and across the field. Taking his chance Kurama rammed his sword threw my side. Jumping back, I launched myself at my mate, landing a few good hits. Receiving more from the fox, barely registering the pain as we jumped away from each other; pulling out my normal whip, realizing I didn't have the power to light it on fire making it more deadly.<br>_Guess I'm not as powerful as I thought.  
><em>Flicking my wrist, watching in horror as Kurama wrapped it around his arm and pulled me off my feet to him. Just as I was within a few feet of him he kicked me in the shoulder, sending me flying across the field.  
>Landing hard on the ground, grabbing the wound on my side as the wound opened up further.<br>Panting as Kurama slowly approached me, bending down we waited for the ref to finish counting down.  
>"Don't lose the next one Kurama."<br>"I won't, just rest and heal Abby."  
>Nodding I closed my eyes, barely registering the ref announcing Kurama the winner and my mate picking me up before completely passing out.<p>

Review?  
>I'm almost done!<br>Literally yall 2 more, probably will update one more this week and the last episode next week before school starts.  
>I hope everyone enjoys!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Thank You **Oakensheild **for reviewing!  
>So, I decided this is the last chapter!<br>Enjoy!

Chapter 27

Waking up to see green eyes starring at me, I smiled a little.  
>"You're finally awake."<br>"How long was I out?"  
>"A week. The tournaments over."<br>Looking down in thought I couldn't believe I had missed the rest of the tournament.  
>"How's Yusuke?"<br>Laughing a little Kurama sat next to me, moving a piece of stray hair behind my ear.  
><em>Guess I turned back after the fight.<br>_"He's ok, he lost to Yomi."  
>Nodding I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sliding to my feet, surprisingly steady for being out of it for a week.<br>"Let's go home."  
>Kurama nodded in agreement.<p>

[1 year later]

Looking at my large stomach with a smile on my face as Genkai walked past my room.  
>I've been staying at her temple for a month now, and I couldn't wait to see everybody again.<br>Smiling at Botan as she practically skipped into the room.  
>"And how's the little mother today?"<br>"Fine Botan, are they here yet?"  
>"Yeah, let's go."<br>Nodding we walked over to the main sitting area. Laughing a little as parts of the conversation filtered threw my human ears.  
>"Hey guys."<br>"Abby?"  
>I nodded before sitting next to Kurama, setting a hand over my stomach.<br>Trying to not get to emotional as Genkai told us what to do with her land when she passes away.

Walking down the stairs, smiling as Keiko and Shizuru kept commenting on my stomach.  
>"When are you do?"<br>"Next month."  
>Laughing we reached the shore, seeing the sunset, I leaned against my mate.<br>"Glad your back."  
>Laughing he wrapped an arm around my waist.<br>"Next month huh?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Smiling, we started laughing as Yusuke appeared and kissed Keiko, just in time to be nearly drowned by a wave.

…  
>And that's it.<br>Short I know, but I figured a happy ending was appropriate. And I didn't know how to end this one.  
>Hope everyone enjoyed and thank you to everyone that has stuck the story out!<p> 


End file.
